


-Сладкий чертенок-

by Emory_Greaf



Series: -Любимые черти- [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emory_Greaf/pseuds/Emory_Greaf
Summary: Сладкий чертенок – тот самый из тихого омута – это про нее. Очень сладкая – каждая ее эмоция сейчас.И раздражение от того, как ей мешают, и смирение от соседства с Моро, и аккуратная осторожность,нечто хрупкое, что легко надломить, когда ее тонкие пальцы прикасаются невесомо к рыжим волосам.И на вкус – тоже сладкая.





	1. -I-

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть серии
> 
> Паблик автора - https://vk.com/deep_subconsciousness  
> Паблик художника и идейного вдохновителя, где можно нагрести скетчей и даже мини-додзинси про эту парочку - https://vk.com/slowsm

-Мачи! Мачи! Ну, Мачи! – Голос Хисоки с утра пораньше – наверное, к несчастливому дню. Комачине вдоволь смогла «насладиться» данной маленький непреложной истиной, когда утро началось этим голосом, им же продолжилось, плавно перетекло в обед и теперь Моро видимо уже не заткнется до глубокой ночи. Все что тут остается - стиснуть зубы и терпеть. Глядишь, рыжей надоест мучить голосовые связки, и она перестанет сводить свою одноклассницу с ума беспрестанно сыплющимися пошлостями или двусмысленностями. – Мачи, я знаю, что ты меня слышишь! Ну, Мачи! 

Хисока страдальчески моргнула, не добившись снова никакой реакции. Комачине, уже час, как угнездилась на диване, и кажется, сдвигаться с него не собиралась – лишь время от времени переворачивала страницы книги. От Куроро, что ли заразилась? Ну, так они и не спят вместе, и даже не целуются – за этим Моро следила более чем пристально, учитывая восторженные вздохи ЕЕ девушки в сторону одного зануды.…

….ладно-ладно - не объективно вышло. 

Куроро не совсем зануда – он шикарный, умный, сильный….так и хочется хорошенько засадит ему в одно место, чтобы стереть это снисходительно-надменное выражение с красивого лица. Но пока лишь в несбыточных мечтах, ибо что один он не остается, а идти против трех Пауков разом – это, если честно, чистой воды самоубийство. Нет, не смотря на страстную любовь к адреналину в крови и крупнейших размеров шило в заднице, Хисока Моро самоубийцей не являлась. Кем она тогда была? Сложный вопрос, но конкретно сейчас в данную минуту, девушка могла ответить однозначно – она являлась страдалицей, которую откровенно отказываются замечать. Девушке очень хотелось побиться головой о что-нибудь, но.…

….а почему собственно «но»? Очень даже неплохая идея. 

-Мааааачи! – Звук раздался совсем рядом, и Повелительница Нитей демонстративно приподняла книгу повыше, загораживаясь ею от всего мира в целом и от Хисоки Моро в частности. Однако ее более чем заставила напрячься смена интонаций – с канючащих на.…предвкушающие. Надо бы отреагировать по-хорошему, посмотреть, что рыжая решила сделать, да ты только на нее один раз внимание обрати - уже до вечера не отвяжешься. А Комачине сейчас просто не имела на это право – на дворе июнь месяц, жара, дышать нѐчем, так как кондиционер сломался, а на носу выпускные экзамены, к которым еще подготовиться надо. Хисока же полностью убивала последнюю жалобно подрагивающую мотивацию учиться, своими безумными идеями и инициативами. – Мааааачи…. 

Уж действительно - лучше бы посмотрела сразу. Тогда не проглядела бы того, как одна явно сошедшая с ума клоунесса тихо подкралась к дивану. И ладно бы издали увидеть ее рыжую крашеную макушку невольно притягивающую к себе внимание – тогда были шансы успеет отдвинуться, а то и вовсе соскочить с дивана. Но нет, та проявила смекалку и….подобралась на четвереньках. А теперь обхватила плотно руками чужие бедра, да так что не вырваться, положила подбородок на острые колени одноклассницы и смотрит теперь снизу вверх, все так же изображая страдающую невинность.…ну.…не с ее лицом если честно – накрашенным изрядно даже в такой ужасно жаркий летний день. 

Грим немного поплыл и потек, делая черты откровенно хищными, что лишь подчеркивалось золотыми глазами с узкими точками зрачков. Да и все находившееся у Моро ниже шеи, теперь упиравшееся в колени Мачи, так же не тянуло на невинность. А вот на звезду порно-шоу - очень даже! В который раз оставалось молча скрипнуть зубами, и мысленно отодвинув собственную рубашку пожалеть о природе, кому-то отсыпавшей с перебором а кому-то.…ну весьма скромно. 

Второй номер – такая грудь у всех есть. Хисока же с ее четвертым размером….а порой и четвертым с половиной, если лиф был с пуш-апом – Ками-сама, ну куда ей еще и пуш-ап?! – никогда не оставалась незамеченной в отличие от их старосты. Мачи на ее фоне смотрелась скромным, не синим даже, а серым чулком. Аккуратненькая, тихая, с фигурой, которой из под стандартной школьной формы и не видно-то. Даже ее красивое личико не заставляло парней хотеть познакомиться поближе, ибо принимало настолько скептическое выражение при их виде, что отпугивало даже самых смелых. 

И не сказать, будто Комачине страдала от отсутствия внимания, но возможно тут правда присутствовала элементарная женская зависть. Слишком уж….красиво смотрелась чужая грудь. Слишком отвлекающее.…и завлекательно. 

– Мачи, - почти серьезно произнесла обладательница груди. Девушка же поняла, что вот уже несколько минут пялится на одну и ту же строчку в книге по английской литературе, но не может ее прочесть. Вот вообще никак. Знакомые буквы словно превратились в китайские иероглифы, расшифровать которые только Фэйтану по плечу. А все виновата….«эта»! Уперлась в нее своей грудью, прижалась так, что та пружинит, будто подушка, и смотрит нагло, подлезая прямо из под книги. 

-Чего тебе? – Все же нехотя выдала Комачине, понимая - все равно отвлекли, и сосредоточиться снова она не сможет, пока клоунесса тискается об ее коленки, заодно подергивая уже блудливыми пальцами пояс юбки. Нет, будь Мачи одна дома, она бы и без ничего походила, либо в одном белье, лишь бы ни было так жарко.…но если попытаться при Моро хоть носочек снять – та это сразу воспримет как призыв к действию! 

В конце концов Комачине так уставала и упахивалась в преддверье выпускных экзаменов, что в их короткие встречи весь предыдущий месяц, едва ли была способна реагировать. А порой она и вовсе умудрялась в процессе засыпать, отчего с красивого породистого лица рыжей полукровки потом очень долго не сходило недовольное выражение – надутые губы и насупленный нос вкупе с опасным прищуром грозил неприятностями рано или поздно. Ну что же, не сказать будто поздно….неприятности Мачи догнали. Как раз таки в лице рыжей! 

-Хисока, я действительно занята! – Мачи приподняла книгу чуть выше, чтобы Моро вся пропала в поле ее зрения – мало ли, что та задумала? Впрочем, невольно, на самом краешке восприятия, приходилось хотя бы самой себе признать – книгу девушка подняла еще и чтобы лучше видеть эту красивую без сомнения дрянь, щеголяющую по случаю погоды и выходных в коротком топике, откуда ее грудь буквально выпадала, и в крохотных шортиках, больше напоминающих нижнее белье. 

Но это все равно не мешало Хисоке потеть от жары, отчего грим продолжал подтекать. Его немного белесые капли стека̀ли, смешанные с потом, по шее вниз….по груди….и пропадали в вырезе, притягивая взгляд, как магнитом. Оставалось лишь незаметно сглотнуть – и от вида, и от ощущения этой мягкой груди прижимающейся к ногам – только руку протяни – считалось на лицо Моро – и все это будет твое. Трогай, мни, тискай. Мачи не откажут. Только не Мачи. Но…она не могла. Не могла! 

-Мне нужно готовиться к экзаменам, Моро! Займись пожалуйста своими делами, если сама уже все выучила!

-Ой, да что там учить? – Канючаще прозвучало в ответ. Рыжая облизнула жадно красные, соленые от пота, губы, заодно смазывая часть растекшегося грима. – Ты и так все знаешь Мачи, - прозвучало уже более вкрадчиво, елейно….а тонкие, длинные, но чертовски крепкие и мозолистые пальцы, оставили в покое несчастную застежку чужого пояса и нырнули под саму юбку, поглаживая влажные немного от пота голени, поднимаясь под колени, где уж точно было непристойно мокро. 

Хисока на самом деле знала о множестве фетишей, которые присущи людям, ибо сама была той еще фетишисткой, а уж количество ее маний превышало все пристойные пределы….впрочем, как и многие другие вещи – вроде размера груди или слишком высокого для женщины роста. Конкретно же сейчас ей вспомнился тот, когда мужчина обожал зажать член под мышкой или под коленкой девушки и тереться, пока не кончит. 

Проблема в этом и состояла на данный момент - что потрогав эти красивые и изящные сгибы чужих коленей, где было так мокро, что пальцы аж хлюпали….о, Хисока тех извращенцев более чем понимала. Будь у нее свой собственный член – настоящий, не из секс-шопа разумеется – она бы тоже не удержалась. Так горячо и мокро, и кожа такая бархатно-мягкая, а под ней перекатываются тугие мышцы, выдавая - Мачи совсем не слабенькая заучка, как бы ею не прикидывалась. Если же коленку согнуть, пока под ней что-то зажато, то получится эффект вакуума, немного засасывающий и….

-Моро! – Зашипел предмет грез рыжеволосой клоунессы. – Не смей пускать слюни на мою юбку! Какого черта ты вообще творишь с моими ногами?! – У Повелительницы Нитей, получившей подобное прозвище за то, что она когда-то изрезала нападавших на нее идиотов всего лишь предметами из набора для домоводства, сейчас было потрясающе возмущенно-растерянное лицо. И скулы покраснели – явно не из-за жары, но по причине подскочившего артериального давления. Чужие пальцы ведь специально словно зажали чувствительную тонкую кожу под коленками, вот и стало вдвое жарче. – Я из-за тебя сейчас буду мокрая и грязная! Ты испачкала уже мою юбку своим потекшим гримом, а еще мне жарко! Отлипни! 

-Я бы предпочла, чтобы ты в другом смысле этих слов была «мокрая и грязная» - со вздохом произнесла недовольно Хисока, но пальцы убрала.…просто сдвинула с места, сунув глубже под юбку – теперь поглаживая влажную кожу бедер. – Мачи, ты уже взопрела вся в этой штуке! Она ведь даже не летняя. Одень юбочку от летней формы, а? – Выражение золотых глаз стало хитрым, как у лисы, выпрашивающей лакомство. У Комачине отчетливо дернулся глаз. То ли от того, как с нее уже в наглую стягивали трусики, подцепив с боков указательными пальцами. То ли представив, что Хисока сотворит, просто увидев, переодевающуюся Мачи. Она специально одела осеннюю юбку – чуть ниже колена длинной – только бы максимально обезопасить себя от чужих поползновений и избежать секса, который заменит ей всю учебу, вплоть до понедельника, когда и будет проходить экзамен. 

-Никаких летних юбочек! – Рыжая макушка с глухим шлепком встретилась с диванной подушкой, лежащей рядом. Пусть Мачи и утверждала будто мозгов в голове Моро отродясь не водилось, но бить тяжелой книгой не стала бы ни за что. Хотя бы из-за знания насколько хрупок человеческий череп, особенно когда ты - как вот эта дура – даже не защищаешься а тискаешься только доверчиво, уверенная что не повредят, насколько сильно бы не раздражал. – У меня учеба, а у тебя разбор вещей! И если не разгребешь бедлам до вечера – отправлюсь ночевать к Пакуноде домой. 

От упоминания Паку, Хисока мгновенно скисла. Вот это в отличие от Куроро - прямой конкурент. Мало того, что грудь у нее еще больше, нежели у самой Хисоки, так и в Мачи девушка более чем недвусмысленно заинтересована. Просто их умница-староста, не смотря устойчивые отношения с Моро вот уже несколько лет как, так и не научилась различать сексуальный интерес в свою сторону....ну, от окружающих. Намерения самой рыжей бестии, с которой неосмотрительно начала встречаться, позволив до себя добраться, Мачи теперь на подлете просекала – все равно в девяноста процентах из ста они заканчивались сексом!

-Говори, что надо, или отправляйся заниматься уборкой! Я итак из-за твоего шила в заднице не успеваю и половины запланированного повторить. 

-Да ничего особенного мне не надо, - клоунесса тут же скуксилась, пошевелив кончиком носа недовольно. – Ты не обращаешь на меня внимания, вот я и хотела побиться об тебя головой! – Раз уж юбка все равно испорчена, Хисока с удовольствием упала лицом прямо в чужие колени. 

-Что-то это не очень похоже на художественное битье головой, - скептически поджала губы ее одноклассница. – Я, между прочим, за собой все прибрала и разложила. 

-У меня и вещей в десять раз больше, - Моро страдальчески вздохнула, приподняла голову, а затем уронила в чужие колени еще раз, пытаясь придать сему действу «художественности» - Можно я так еще тут немного пострадаю, а потом продолжу? – Прозвучало совсем уж жалостливо и Мачи оставалось только лишь вздохнуть. 

-Ладно, - покачала головой Повелительница Нитей, мысленно решив – так уж и быть – недолго она перетерпит. В конце концов, совместная жизнь состоит из компромиссов, так ведь? – Немного – можно, - она осторожно потрогала чужие мягкие непослушные волосы, которые часто приходилось утяжелять гелем, лишь бы они не стояли дыбом во все стороны. А красилась Хисока, желая скрыть их изначально платиновый цвет. Нет, цвет хороший, но он не подходил яркой и вызывающей концепции чужой жизни. 

Хотя Мачи подозревала, что Моро просто бесится с того, как в натуральном виде часто становится похожа на пушистый одуванчик – светлые тонкие волосы легко электризуются, а ведь они еще и полупрозрачные.…ассоциация с одуванчиком после его цветении тут самая верная. И веснушки – эти крохотные золотистые точки, усыпающие все чужое лицо. Отчего-то – исключительно его! От них не помогала ни батарея скарбов и химических пилингов стоящих в ванной, ни салонные процедуры. Немного солнца - вот все необходимое, дабы они проявлялось с новой силой. Нет, ярко, но опять же - в концепцию жизни не вписывается – по тому, что не сексуально и не хищно, а слишком уж смешно.

В итоге, эта клоунесса хорошо, если на ночь свой макияж снимала, чтобы никто дай боже, ее не увидели. А волосы вовсе подкрашивала каждое утро – ибо использовала тоник, не краску, ведь та могла сжечь слишком тонкие и нежные пряди, превращая их в паклю. Ужаснее же клоуна-одуванчика - только лысый клоун. Мачи еще раз невесомо погладила рыжую яркую макушку и убрала, наконец, руку – упасите боги, это будет воспринято за капитуляцию или за заигрывание. 

-Давай, разбивай лоб об мои коленки, порть окончательно юбку и занимайся делами дальше, - чувствуя в кои-то веки за собой победу, Комачине открыла учебник, снова утыкаясь в тот же абзац, которым закончила недавно. Этот маленький, все же выигранный, раунд даже привел ее в приподнятое настроение. Она успела подумать, что вечером наверно все же закончит пораньше – ведь перед смертью не надышишься….

….но практика показала – о чем бы ты не договаривался с Хисокой Моро – эта клоунская задница обязательно вывернет все свою пользу. Она еще пару раз приложилась головой о чужие колени, как и было оговорено, а потом отстранилась даже, вызывав вздох облегчения. И ладно бы если из-за жары. Но близость мокрого горячего, такого.…приятно тела, невольно заставлял кровь бежать быстрее, поднимая тем самым давление. Однажды все-таки и у Мачи может позорно пойти носом кровь от чужих выкрутасов. 

Додумать мысль Повелительница Нитей не успела - в следующий момент, вместо того, чтобы заняться своими делами, Моро вдруг задрала подол юбки, заставляя девушку замереть, широко распахнув глаза.…а потом нырнула под него лицом, разводя резко чужие коленки и Комачине от растерянности, а так же от неожиданности, даже не успела их плотнее сжать.

-Хисока! – Только и пискнула девушка, ее пальцы стиснули книгу, сминая бумагу невольно. Юбка непристойно встопорщилась, рыжая забралась поглубже и ткнулась лбом уже теперь в чужой лобок, с удовольствием потираясь носом о насквозь мокрую от пота ткань хлопковых трусиков….и не только от пота, по тому, что ее грудь, прижимающаяся к чужим ногам и поглаживания, все же принесли свой результат. 

-Не кричи, тебя соседи услышат – окно-то открыто, - промурлыкала эта лисица, вставая на четвереньки перед диваном, отчего Мачи пришлось отодвинуться к самой спинке. Это позволило Моро лечь на край грудью, устраиваясь со всеми удобствами, а ее задница в ультракоротких шортах, начала покачиваться из стороны в сторону, почти гипнотизируя. Тут точно не хватало ярко-рыжего, почти красного лисьего хвоста, который бы выдавал всем окружающим истинную натуру этого создания. Как будто крашеных волос мало! Мачи оглянулась, и правда, вспомнив - они открыли все окна на проветривание, так как вентилятора просто еще не успели купить. Да и смысл в нем, если кондиционер скоро починят – только бы выходные без него пережить. 

-Хисока! – Пискнула Комачине, почувствовав, как ладонь Моро отодвигает трусики в сторону, отчего было полное ощущение, словно ткань отклеивается – так сильно там все вспотело. Мачи итак было весьма жарко в этом эквиваленте сауны, а теперь из-за горячей кожи и дыхания Хисоки, пот струйками почти побежал от всех маломальских складочек кожи, вроде колен и сгибов бедер. 

О Ками-сама, стыдно-то как и противно – ну каким образом можно вообще хотеть приставать к настолько потному человеку? С другой стороны.…девушка сглотнула, видя, чужую, восторженно приподнявшуюся попку, когда Моро запустила свой язык внутрь, жадно пробуя одноклассницу на вкус. Блестящие от пота ягодицы смотрелись….аппетитно, и этого нельзя было не признать. 

-Хисока…. – почти простонала Мачи, содрогаясь всем телом - ведь эта бестия слишком быстро и легко выбила из нее первый сладкий спазм, добравшись до клитора – она прекрасно знал на какие точки этого тела надо нажать, где погладить, а где стиснуть, чтобы реакция превзошла даже самые смелые ожидания. – Хисока, черт побери, мы об этом не договаривались, - вот только бесполезно стенать и хныкать – добравшись, докуда хотела, впервые за столь долгое время - Моро не собиралась отпускать свою законную добычу. 

-Какая ты у меня наивная, - шепнула она прямо в гладкий лобок, с которого совсем недавно удалили все волосы. – Мы говорили про мокрую и грязную, кажется. Так почему бы не довести тебя до того состояния, которое я ассоциирую с этими определениями? Ммм? - Девушка с удовольствием коснулась чужой кожи. Она ничерта не видела, если честно и больше на ощупь ориентировалась сейчас. – Давай – маленький перерывчик в учебе еще никому не вредил. Ты умница, ты все сдашь, - прозвучало чертовски льстиво, пока девушка, словно чуть обезумев, покрывала укусами внутренние поверхности бедер Мачи, стискивая губами и зубами податливую плоть, лаская языком до ярких следов. Ее пьянил аромат чужого возбуждения, соленая нотка пота на языке, сладковато-кислый привкус первых капель выделившейся уже смазки. – Твое тело точно хочет отдохнуть, - проворковала это, раздвинув складочки плоти перед собой на ощупь аккуратно пальцами с длиннющими ногтями. Вибрация от сказанного попала прямо внутрь, заставляя мышцы влагалища сжаться конвульсивно в условной реакции, от которой Мачи уж не могла избавиться, так хорошо Моро ее ей привила. 

-Чертова подлиза, - выдохнула Комачине. А затем вздрогнула - сначала от смеха одноклассницы, рассыпавшегося сотней прикосновений по коже меж разведенных ножек, потом - от запоздалого осознания как двусмысленно и пошло все это прозвучало. 

-О, вполне себе. Знаешь….Давай я займусь тем, что нравится мне, а ты – тем, что нравится тебе, - прозвучало более чем издевательски. – Не выронишь книгу – так и быть, оставлю тебя на какое-то время в покое, - Хисока хихикнула снова. Мачи чуяла подвох, но от жары и от самой ситуации….слишком возбуждающей ситуации, мозг плавился, ничерта не соображая. Ее интуиция упрямо твердила – Моро опять сжульничает. Но что девушке еще оставалось? Она сама виновата в некоей степени – слишком усердно училась, а теперь тело предавало игнорировавший его потребности разум. Мозг, то и дело, подкидывал пошло-непристойные картинки, физиология же остро реагировала на даже самую невинную стимуляцию….вроде той, как когда к ней прижималась чужая грудь. 

-Ладно.…Хорошо, - выдохнула Повелительница Нитей, сдаваясь, и крепче сжимая книгу. В тот же момент.…Хисока отстранилась. Мачи даже моргнула удивленно. Внутри появилось нечто напоминающее.…обиду?

-Держи учебничек крепче, - развеяла все ее сомнения одноклассница, облизывая губы. Грим размазался окончательно, делая чужое лицо острым, еще более хищным. – Что так смотришь? – Хмыкнула клоунесса, скосив глаза в свое отражение на журнальном столике. – О, если цитировать Фэйтана, выгляжу я сейчас воистину по-блядски. А кто меня до этого довел? – Хисока усмехнулась….а потом в два счета нащупал застежку юбки, раскрыла пуговки и молнию, и сдернула ее с Комачине одним быстрым движением. 

Та правда чуть не потеряла свою книгу, только охнула разве что. Все ее трусики, как и кожа между ног, так же оказались выпачканы в бело-цветных мазках чужого грима. А Моро, похоже, картинкой наслаждалась. Она снова пальцами подцепила чужое белье и потянула его вверх – рыжая обожала так делать, вытягивая буквально из Комачине тихий жалобный стон, когда ткань вытянулось в узкую полосу, забилась меж половых губ и впилась в клитор, а эта бестия еще и потянула из стороны в сторону белье, чтобы поелозить там хорошенько. 

Хисока, кажется, буквально загипнотизированна влажным блеском чужой кожи. Губки же влагалища были особенно мокрыми – частично из-за того, как девушка сама их облизывала недавно, а частично из-за жары и парника, который образовался у Мачи под юбкой, пока та строила из себя мисс «дайте-мне-поучиться-нормально». 

-Между прочим, вот так потеть – значит отправиться рано или поздно к врачу, с какой-нибудь проблемкой по женской части, - почти укоризненно произнесла рыжая полукровка…. перед тем как стянуть с Мачи и белье. Хорошо хоть не порвала – последнее она также любила, видимо надеясь - одноклассница согласиться одевать покупаемые ей вместо испорченных шелковые комплекты. 

Как будто Комачине итак было мало возбужденной дуры под боком - провоцировать ее еще и знанием того, что на ней одето нечто сексуальное. Порой озабоченность Моро перешагивала все границы….но, к сожалению, так же порой, Повелительница Нитей осознавала как сама от нее многого понахваталась – к примеру, невольно возбуждаться, глядя на чужое тело….на одно вполне определенное тело. Мачи крепко сжимала свою книгу как ей, и было велено, однако взгляда от Хисока оторвать уже не могла, глядя, как капли пота стекают по мокрой уже чертовски коже, как тонкая ткань топа прилипла к телу, как становится виден легкий летний лиф без поролоновых вкладышей….И торчащие отвердевшие соски вместе с ним. 

-Нравится, хорошая моя? – Произнесла через минуту затяжной тишины Хисока, наблюдающая все это время, как невольно Комачине сглатывает, как движется гортань, как она не может оторваться от увиденного.…как невольно стискивает сильнее коленки, пережидая спазм возбуждения. Моро закусила губу почти до боли.…но она прекрасно знала - если сейчас повалить Мачи на диван, эта недотрога обломает все и вся….а значит немного придется сыграть по правилам – чего Моро просто ненавидела. Но вместе с тем - именно жесткие правила и рамки – вот то, что привлекало ее в Мачи, а так же то, как девушка их пересекает.…и возвращается обратно, в отличие от ее бесшабашной одноклассницы.

К тому же, Повелительница Нитей могла время от времени даже саму Хисоку в эти рамки затолкать….как подобное должно не восхищать? За милой обложкой скрывалась стальная игла-стержень, гибкая - когда сама того хотела, или острая, непреклонная - когда того требовала ситуация. Моро могла только застонать тихо, заставляя Мачи покрыться мурашками от этого возбуждающего звука. 

-Нравится, - сама ответила за Комачине полукровка….и, взяв пальцами края топа, вместе с лифом, опустила его вниз – под грудь, оголяя ее, используя одежду вместо корсета, чтобы упругая плоть стояла, вызывающе приподнятая. Жесткий низ лифчика впился снизу тут же, но это была лишь мелочь по сравнению с беспомощным выражением на лице ее одноклассницы-старосты-прилежной-девочки, на котором написано теперь, как ей хочется протянуть руки и потрогать эти непристойно подпрыгивающие колышущиеся груди, добраться до стоящих колом ярко-алых сосков с четкими ареолами. Немного поиграть, приласкать – Мачи отнюдь не та ледышка, какой привыкла всегда себя показывать. 

Это ведь защитная реакция всего лишь. Моро ковыряла ее достаточно долго, чтобы один на один получать теперь вот такой чувственный отклик, зная – Комачине происходящее более чем не безразлично, и трахаться она хочет ничуть не меньше своей рыжей провокаторши. Но чертов учебник Повелительница Нитей держала по-прежнему крепко, до побелевших костяшек. Страницы кое-где смялись от влаги, а так же от силы нажатия. Хисока медленно слизнула смазанный грим с губ, поднимая руки, стискивая груди вместе, сжимая их пальцами, придвигаясь ближе. 

-Будь ты парнем…. - Со вздохом произнесла скрипуче-низко, привлекая внимание к себе, к своим медленным движением груди о грудь. – ….будь ты парнем, я бы тебе с удовольствием отдрочила грудью и сделала минет, - протянула провокационно, прежде чем устроиться снова на краю дивана. Ее грудь заняла почти все пространство меж чужих раздвинутых ножек, а Моро на ней фактически как на подушке лежала, учитывая размер. 

Он потянула на себя чужие бедра, поглаживая пальцами скользкую соленую от пота кожу, и с удовольствием отмечая - Мачи не сопротивляется совершенно. Девушка снова облизнулась….поцеловала гладкий лишенный волос лобок, чистый, как у ребеночка благодаря своевременной эпиляции. Провела языком по самому началу щелки влагалища, собирая соль с кожи, едва ощутимо заходя внутрь. 

-Будь я парнем, то оттрахала тебя так, чтобы живот от спермы вздулся, - вдруг услышала над самым ухом, от наклонившейся к ней внезапно Мачи. От вспышки такой картинки перед глазами, Хисока вздрогнула всем телом, застонала, чувствуя, как намокла еще больше чем прежде. А ведь, казалось бы – как можно быть более влажной и скользкой, нежели представляя, что имеешь эту недотрогу? 

Можно – когда недотрога сама доходит до грязных пошлостей, и нельзя не представить Мачи в виде парня, с длинным крепким членом, засаживающую тебе по самое не балуйся….впрочем, если Комачине думает, словно это все - то она ошибается. Даже будь она парнем, это не спасло бы ее от чужого доминантного характера. Моро на досуге, до знакомства с Повелительницей Нитей, чертовски любила сама загибать парней – особенно уверенных в своей силе и недосягаемости….вроде Куроро Люцифера. Но он пока - несбыточная мечта. А будь Мачи мужского пола – Хисока с не меньшим удовольствием, что и Мачи-девушку, привязала бы парня к кровати, разработала хорошенько и устроила секс-марафон на выходные. 

-Сплошные обещания – только и смогла выдохнуть Моро, присасываясь жестко – как пиявка, в ответ на такую провокацию, не иначе как призванную сбить ее с мысли и заставить кончить пораньше. Была у Хисоки милая привычка – не позволять себе доходить до края, пока партнерша его не пересекла. Сама-то она могла получать оргазм по сто раз на дню из-за специфичной физиологии и постоянного нервного возбуждения.…но какой смысл, если ей ХОТЕЛОСЬ кончать от вида чужого нежного лица, искаженного удовольствием, беззащитного и такого открытого в момента оргазма? 

Так что она втянула бугорок нервов в рот, обильно смачивая его слюной и начиная посасывать, словно самое чудесное в мире лакомство. Моро действительно плевать в какой-то мере на удовольствие от секса, как от такового – куда больше она ценила то эмоциональное, острое, выворачивающее наизнанку и меняющее, что делала с партнерами….что делала с Мачи. Вот только та являлась слишком цельной и слишком себе на уме личностью – достаточно, чтобы однажды, после пары встреч, Хисока захотела себе ее всю – без остатка. 

Игрушка, которой можно было наслаждаться долго….она открывалась то с одной стороны, то с другой, демонстрируя порой на одно и то же действие - диаметрально противоположные реакции. Она притягивала внимание, сосредотачивала на себе, пока за красивой картинкой оболочки и будоражащими разум загадками, Моро не увидела очертания личности. Тогда играть стало поздно – развлечение превратилось в такого же, как она сама, человека - в Мачи Комачине, с ее комплексами, с ее интересами, с ее болезненными местами и мягкими улыбками, нежностью и осторожными прикосновениями.…или с оглушающе бьющими ударами - физически и морально, когда приходилось силой приводить Хисоку в чувство. 

Сладкий чертенок – тот самый из тихого омута – это про нее. Очень сладкий – каждая ее эмоция сейчас. И раздражение от того, как ей мешают, и смирение от соседства с Моро, и аккуратная осторожность, нечто хрупкое, что легко надломить, когда ее тонкие пальцы прикасаются невесомо к рыжим волосам. И на вкус – тоже сладкая. Хисока усмехается, проталкивая язык глубже, жадно вылизывая текущую смазку, перемешанную с жаром сегодняшнего дня, что, кажется, немного расплавил ее одноклассницу и сделал более чувственной. 

А еще можно почувствовать удовольствие - колкое, острое, получаемое их умницей-старостой, каждая вспышка коего обжигает по нервам судорогами сжимающегося входа во влагалище. Моро хочется туда – глубже, но у нее грязные руки после уборки, у нее лицо в гриме, она итак испачкала Мачи по полной программе, за что точно получит, и не стоит усугублять это возможным воспалением. Нужно довольствоваться тем, как легко отзывается чужое тело, как Комачине раскрывается – цветок шиповника с ярко-розовыми лепестками и нежной сердцевинкой, цветущий где-то глубоко меж шипастых стеблей. 

Хисока все руки изрезала, пока научилась добираться до него без потерь – так, с парой царапин. Жадная лисица, кончиком длинного острого языка собирающая капельки росы, искры душистой сладости с этих самых лепестков, раз от раза, до тех пор, пока тело Повелительницы Нитей не начало воспринимать раздражитель - удовольствием. Чувственность любого человека надо раскрывать и пестовать – если ты конечно не Хисока Моро, с ее обостренным от рождения восприятием, что пророй болью от слишком сильных эмоций или касаний даже отдается. 

Мачи была такой угрюмой, зажатой, отворачивающейся, уходящей от прикосновений. Ее тело почти не реагировало – везде было неприятно, она постоянно шипела на любой неловкий жест….пока не начала с недоумением прислушиваться к себе, понимая – дискомфорт там, где множество раз прикасались чужие пальцы и язык, проходил, сменяя удовольствием. Тело формировало правильные причинно-следственные связи, связывало ласки с наступающим позже удовольствием, училось наслаждаться ими. Главное было не давить, как делают некоторые кретины-парни, коим главное всунуть и вынуть. Хисока долго искала и подбирала нужные касания, силу, с которой их прикладывать, заходила все дальше и дальше. 

К тому моменту, когда ее цветочек шиповника, наконец, пустил лисицу внутрь, позволяя собрать сладкий нектар, уже даже больно не было. Вот и сейчас эта сластена удовлетворенно слизывала свое лакомство, ныряя внутрь, задевая самые чувствительные местечки, пока Мачи в определенный момент не содрогнулась, стискивая пальцами обложку книги до треска обложки, и не согнулась пополам, сжимая бедрами бока Моро. 

Та предусмотрительно прижала чужие ножки к дивану по обе стороны от себя, чтоб девушка не успела зажаться и теперь могла сглатывать выступающую наружу толчками от сокращений мышцы, смазку. Мачи застонала все же глухо, не сдержавшись – прямо в чужую макушку, издавая хныкающие звуки, но достаточно тихо – вряд ли соседи такое услышат. Постепенно спазмы пошли на спад – их только в первые мгновение много, а потом частота сокращается до одного в минуту примерно. Итого не полутора десятка примерно выходит. Поэтому вскоре пришлось оторваться. Хисока вздохнула, потерлась щекой о низ чужого живот – все равно уже заляпала. К сожалению, Комачине удержала чертову книжку, и кто бы знал, как Моро сейчас ненавидела гребаный учебник.


	2. -II-

-Так, - Мачи откинула книгу в сторону - в угол дивана. 

"Так ее" - не смогла удержаться от злорадства Моро....и получила диванной подушкой по голове. 

-За что? - Прозвучало не обиженно, а скорее недоуменно. Впрочем....«за что?» - Хисока итак знала. Но можно же попытаться притвориться святой невинностью? 

Хотя, наверное, не в таком виде как у неё - грудь наружу, грим размазан по лицу, на самом лице уже подсыхает невесомая корочка чужой смазки. Мачи же, молча, бьёт подушкой еще раз. И еще, и еще, пока рыжая бестия, со смехом, все так же - на четвереньках, не отползает от греха подальше. Ну, как от греха? От места грехопадения скорее. Хотя хороша̀ Мачи сейчас именно словно смертный грех - растрепанная, раскрасневшаяся, одетая в одну блузку - ведь белье и юбку Моро утащила с собой в качестве трофеев. 

-Да ладно тебе, Мачи! Зато ты отвлеклась и немного....проветрилась, - в итоге этого опрометчивого заявления, Хисоке экстренно пришлось вставать на ноги, ибо Комачине вскочила с дивана....и покачнулась. По внутренним сторонам бёдер потекло быстро, заставляя ее одноклассницу замереть, глядя восторженными глазами. - Ты такая мокренькая, - почти простонала она, практически протягивая руки к этой вкуснятине....но староста разогнулась и все что оставалось под пристальным взглядом голубых глаз - сделать быстрый разворот на сто восемьдесят градусов, убегая в ванную. 

-Видели бы остальные Пауки, как бодро я улепетываю от «такой» нашей Повелительницы Нитей – в жизни бы не поверили, - пробормотала клоунесса с тихим смешком. И правда, в школе Моро была едкой, колкой, насмешливой, сексуальной….но она никогда не сбегала с поля боя первая. – Ну, конечно, не сбегала. Если бы Куроро мне подставил свою чудесную попку за то, что я от него отстану – недолго бы думала, – девушка выдохнула, поправляя на себе одежду, и упаковывая грудь обратно в липкую потную футболку, кою бы неплохо уже постирать. 

Она невольно вспомнила чужую задницу – крепкие ягодицы, узкие бедра….а по форме – сердечком. Лучше - только у Мачи! И, в конце концов - Куроро ведь той тоже нравится! Она, наверное, была бы не против найти такой связанный подарочек в постельке, с дилдом в заднице, и кольцом у основания члена. А сверху бантик. Розовый. Моро хихикнула, представляя подобное зрелище. 

Хотя….зная Мачи – она ведь не воспользуется представившимся шансом. Поэтому, остается лишь вздохнуть. В конце концов, поиметь Куроро, Хисока поимеет – рано или поздно. Но она же не трахаться об него собралась. Поэтому, наверное, за измену не считается? Ну….или можно его связать, присунуть ему, а потом предложить Мачи выкупить чужую честь, вынуждая Повелительницу Нитей признаться перед всей школой на выпускном, что они таки встречаются уже два года! 

Отвлек от сладких размышлений девушку звук падения вещей за закрытой дверью в ванную - похоже, ноги Комачине все еще дрожали. Как закономерный итог - зацепила одну из так и не разобранных Моро коробок. Судя по ругательствам, а так же стуку - внутри оказалось много чего-то мелкого и твёрдого. Тяжёлая короче коробка. Хисока врубила в ванной воду как раз - чтобы набиралась. Она медленно разогнулась, кажется, вспомнив, ЧТО было в коробке. А в зале наступила тишина тем временем. Или просто из-за шума воды ничего не слышно. 

-Хисока…. - Донеслось до клоунессы ошарашенным тоном, заставляя ту чертыхнуться. Ну да - та самая коробка, содержимое которой не стоило палить раньше времени, чтобы только-только согласившаяся съехаться с ней Повелительница Нитей не убежала в закат от ужаса и грядущих за этим ужасом развлечений, пополам с новым опытом. В общем-то сыр бор весь начался сегодня именно из-за Мачи, ультимативно велевшей прибраться и разобрать свои вещи, уже неделю захламляющие комнаты. Сама она со своей половиной, конечно же, справилась быстрее, а теперь аккуратистку раздражал беспорядок и чужая лень, ведь это было именно второе любимое состояние Моро. 

Первое - повышенная активность, во время которой она успевала найти себе проблем, довести одноклассников, либо просто кого-нибудь из школы, поцапаться с другими Пауками и, конечно же, спровоцировать Мачи на секс в каком-нибудь нетривиальном месте....вроде школьной кладовой. Ну, или просто на секс - в последний месяц с этими экзаменами его стало столь мало - Хисока была готова пойти на все теперь, лишь бы просто добраться до желанного тела. Второе же любимое состояние для неё - с удовольствием полежать на какой-нибудь горизонтальной поверхности, подремать в такую жару и потянуться, словно довольная жизнью кошка на нагретой солнышком крыше. 

И ни в одно из этих состояний точно не входило такое понятие, как уборка. Но Мачи оказалась непреклонна. В итоге, вместо того, чтобы предаваться праздному ничегонеделанию, Моро пришлось несколько часов подряд разбирать вещи, разрезать коробки, аккуратно распихивать все по полочкам. Но успела она всего ничего, прежде чем бешеный энтузиазм и не менее бешеное вожделение спровоцировали ее на новое - удачное - поползновение. За такое и подушкой огрести не жалко. 

А вот коробка....это серьёзней. Или нет? 

Вроде на неё еще не орут. В двери даже не летит содержимое того самого заветного картонного ящичка. Так что Моро почла за лучшее высунуться из ванной наружу, на ходу стирая остатки грима с лица бумажным полотенцем - все равно в воду ведь лезть. Мачи сидела на коленях, прямо на деревянном паркете - она вертела в руках уже знакомые ей игрушки. Вот только было их....в десятки раз больше, чем можно представить. Аккуратно разложенные, любовно упакованные, обработанные тальком, чистенькие секс-игрушки, включая еще не открытые. Хисока замерла, однако в ее сторону по-прежнему ничего не летело, и клоунесса рискнула подойти. 

-Эм. Тебя что-то смущает? - На ярких губах расцвела знакомая нагловатая усмешка, однако села девушка рядом более чем аккуратно, заглядывая в чужое лицо сбоку. Мачи казалась разбуженной посреди дня совой, хлопающей теперь недоуменно ресницами. В некоей мере так и было – после такого ударного количества учебы и долгого перерыва в сексе, бурный оргазм вытянул достаточно много нервов, притупил реакцию нервной системы, как это сделала бы хорошая истерика. 

-Я даже спрашивать не буду ЧТО это, - пробормотала Комачине. Еще бы ей спрашивать, когда некоторые из игрушек Повелительница Нитей видела уже у Хисоки и та даже пробовала их на ней самой. - Не вчера родилась. Но....куда их СТОЛЬКО-то? - Теперь эти огромные голубые глаза смотрели прямо на одноклассницу.

-.... - Моро попыталась подобрать слова так, чтобы ее не сразу убили. - Ну, это....нам. На двоих. 

-В смысле? - Розовые тонкие брови поползли медленно наверх. - Я....таким не пользуюсь. - Мачи покраснела и отложила анальные шарики, которые до этого вертела в руках в сторону. Демонстративно так отложила, невольно заставляя сидящую рядом рыжую бестию раскрыть губы в новой ухмылке - куда более уверенной и плотоядной, ведь она почуяла слабину – смущение. 

Щеки Мачи порозовели, девушка плотнее сжала ноги, где еще приятно потягивало после недавнего оргазма. А книга на время оказалась забыта – видимо мозг Комачине так же желал страстно расслабиться после месяца безумного марафона, в который она сдала уже десяток предметов. Настолько желал и хотел, что был согласен переключиться на любую тему, сейчас, к примеру, включив явно достаточно пошлые картинки и мысли на полную катушку, ведь назначения половины из имевшегося, Мачи просто не знала.

-Ну….я все тебе расскажу. То, что ты не пользуешься ТАКИМ не означает, будто не захочешь, - ласково-медово пропела Хисока и словно фокусница, извлекающая кролика из шляпы, достала из чехла нечто ярко-розовое, кислотного оттенка с бархатистой текстурой. Ооочень длинное. Мачи даже отодвинулось – с какой-то стороны смотрелось почти угрожающе – восемьдесят сантиметров силикона. Но Моро надвинулась на нее сама, поэтому в итоге Комачине оказалась теперь на паркете просто голой попочкой, а звук соприкосновения упругой плоти и деревянных лакированных досок заставил Моро снова издать возбужденный стон. – Посмотри какая «штучка», прелесть просто – толстенький, длинный, - она буквально сунула игрушку Мачи под носик, и той пришлось самой перехватить розовый ствол, дабы ЭТО не угодило ей прямо в приоткрытый рот. Хотя, мерзкая штуковина оказалась такой гибкой, что дернулась от движения и головкой шлепнула девушку прямо по губам, заставляя окончательно побагроветь. 

-Ничего себе «прелесть» - она пихнула.…«штучку» обратно. – Да им убить можно! Оно….слишком длинное, - Хисока хихикнула на подобное определение, но игрушку обратно забрала. 

-Глупая, ты думаешь, я в тебя буду все восемьдесят сантиметров вставлять, чтобы оно через желудок вышло? – Смех клоунессы заставил пойти мурашками, смутиться. Неужели Мачи неправильно поняла? Но форму-то игрушка имела вполне ординарную, впрочем….Повелительница Нитей присмотрелась и почти пустила пар из ушей. – Да-да, солнышко, она двустороння, - Хисока села, сжимая коленями чужие бедра, ничуть не стесняясь того, что ее одноклассница голая ниже пояса, а она сама в промокших насквозь от пота и смазки, джинсовых шортах. Ну, в конце концов – в ванной набирается вода, а это все можно в стиральную машинку сунуть. – Знаешь, думаю, с таким стоит повременить – есть вещи и попроще, – Моро улыбнулась, показывая пальчиком, то на одну, то на другую. – Это - вибратор, это - крепится на пояс, как ты уже в курсе, вот эта – вакуумная - ох как она сосет детка. А это вставляется сзади, - почти промурлыкала, когда очередь дошла до широких гнущихся бусин. 

-В смысле? – Мачи, кажется, до сих пор не пришла в себя от смущения и от ужаса перед разнообразием чужой личной коллекции. Наверное, лишь поэтому до сих пор не съездив кое-кому по наглой рыжей голове. Она только переводила взгляд с одной на другую послушно, продолжая пламенеть щеками и явно представляя возможное применение. 

-В смысле – что? – Хисока даже зависла, не поняв сути чужого вопроса. 

-Зачем….сзади? – Конкретизировала запрос ее одноклассница. – Мы же….девушки, - она неловко сжала ноги сильнее. – Это ведь игрушка для парней! – Данное утверждение вызвало чужой тихий смех, разлившийся патокой по коже Повелительницы Нитей. Моро чуть сдвинулась, так чтобы сидеть не на Мачи, но сбоку, провела руками по влажным бокам, по светлой нежной коже, размазывая большими пальцами следы от собственного грима, и невольно создавая абстрактный сюрреалистический рисунок. 

-Ками-сама, ты такая умная, начитанная, серьезная, опасная, Мачи, что у меня внутри все узлом завязывается когда придушиваешь того или иного противника, или вгоняешь в них иглы. Совсем забываю, какая ты бываешь – скромница….совсем еще новичок в плане секса. Ну, с чего, с чего ты взяла, будто в попочку можно трахнуть только парня? – Пошлости, скатывающиеся с чужого языка, заставили невольно чужое сердце пуститься вскачь, а кровь соответственно быстрее побежать по жилам, поднимая температуру тела. 

Ей бы отпихнуть чертову клоунессу с ее извращенскими замашками подальше.…но она и сама ведь во всем этом с головой уже. И ей действительно любопытно, как бы внешне Комачине не отбрыкивалась, не отказывалась от своего «интереса». А Хисока рассказывающая с такими интонациями, смотрящая так, словно уже раздела ее и попробовала на вкус – заставляла замереть и невольно сильнее ощутить в себе эту новую часть, которой нравится заниматься сексом черте где, которой нравится, когда на нее смотрят с восхищением. 

В тихом омуте….черти глубоководные, да? Кажется однажды именно подобным образом выразилась Моро в самом начале их знакомства, впервые сжав чужую коленку, поглаживая ее сухими, огненно-горячими пальцами, глядя глаза в глаза….и не получив тогда даже под дых, как обычно делала Повелительница Нитей, если рыжая бестия перегибала палку. Просто золотые глаза – заворожили, а прикосновения, повторяющиеся из раза в раз, раздражающие, дергающие….неожиданно показались приятными - совсем не противными. 

В следующий момент они уже целовались до умопомрачения, а потом….Мачи сбежала позорно, надеясь, что это окажется лишь плодом ее воображения. Горячкой, пойманной под Рождество вместе с простудой. Но горячка не ушла. Даже более того – нагло заселилась в соседнюю комнату сдаваемой скромной квартирки и они болели уже вместе - так как оказалось, что через поцелуй вполне себе можно заразить – да еще как. 

А если целоваться, постоянно зажимаясь то у стены, то на кухонном столе, то на диване - можно проболеть очень долго.…два года не выздоравливать, получая все больше и больше осложнений, сдаваясь в итоге, просто тихо умирая от чувств поселившихся внутри смертельным вирусом, сдавая ему одну позицию за другой. Они ведь разъехались тогда, спустя каких-то пару месяцев. 

Хисока показала себя совершенно взбалмошной, с ветром в голове. Она забывала о свиданиях, которые сама и назначала – просто по тому, что наклюнулась хорошая драка. Она являлась домой избитая и растрепанная по ночам, пахнущая кровью и алкоголем, она лезла к Мачи норовя сделать посмешище из ее репутации в школе, мешала учиться….Мешала жить в принципе. 

Повелительница Нитей пыталась бороться – она съехала, она не обращала на дурную одноклассницу внимания, игнорировала все авансы, все знаки внимания….но все равно не смогла удержать собственных рамок, когда в последний месяц клоунесса начала преследовать ее двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю. У Хисоки, словно весна приключилась с головой, она вцепилась в Мачи мертвой хваткой. Той пришлось идти на уступки – перебраться в совместное жилье к примеру. 

А сейчас она понимала, насколько сильно под влиянием этого вируса по имени Хисока Моро развилась внутри нее болезнь – до такой степени, что девушка не могла шевельнуться, слушая чужие объяснения, не могла отстраниться от горячих липких и влажных прикосновений, оставляющих цветные разводы на коже. До того, что невольно представляла все рассказанное этой лисой….на себе. 

-С того, что у них есть только задница, да рот, а больше трахаться некуда, - огрызнулась, но откровенно вяло Повелительница Нитей. – Зачем изобретать велосипед вообще? – Девушка покачала головой, но при этом все мысли уже оказались существенно ниже пояса – ведь руки Хисоки скользнули ей под бедра, сжимая ягодицы, сминая и стискивая плоть до того, что мышцы внутри Мачи сжались, и на пол капнула смазка, оставшаяся после последнего раза. Она всегда так быстро и сильно намокала - до постыдного быстро и сильно. А Хисока шутила, говорили ей на ухо одну пошлость за другой, из которых самое скромное, наверное - что Мачи создана для секса. 

-Дело не в изобретении, хорошая моя, - голос Хисоки стал низким, вибрирующим, со скрипучими интонациями….не женский совсем голос. В такие моменты казалось, что она одержима кем-то, особенно если учитывать тени на лице, проступающие даже через слой грима. Сосуды темнели от притока крови, от испытываемого Моро возбуждения. Лживая обманщица..…тело которой куда искренней ее, не давая умолчать об испытываемых чувствах, выдавая их силу. – Дело в удовольствии, которое ты можешь испытать. Поверь, оргазм он конечно один – у девочек за счет клитора, а мальчиков за счет простаты.…но клиторальное волокно, к примеру, разрастается и дальше, доставая даже сзади. Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что если я буду ласкать тебя только снаружи - оргазм будет быстрым, коротким. А если внутри – то дольше и глубже и принесет больше удовлетворения потом. Вот и анальный секс - это совсем другой тип удовольствия, - кончики пальцев Моро нырнули сначала ко входу во влагалище, набирая смазки, но тут же сдвинулись дальше, застывая буквально у второй дырочки, заставляя Мачи инстинктивно сжиматься сильнее, закрываясь. 

Впрочем, Моро и не стремилась сейчас внутрь – она просто погладила колечко мышц, смазывая его, надавила подушечками пальцев, разминая, поглаживая. Как ей удавалось подобное с длинными острыми когтями – не царапаться и не резать – Мачи никогда не понимала. У нее самой ногти короткие, под мясо остриженные, совсем не женственные, но они мешали заниматься домашними делами и рукоделием неимоверно. 

А сейчас чужие подушечки пальцев гладили, дразни, заставляя щеки гореть. Да что уж щеки – полыхали плечи, полыхала грудь - она вся пошла крохотными алыми пятнышками румянца из-за сильного скачка давления. Из-за иррационального и неправильного возбуждения. Ками-сама, почему девушка может хотеть.…попробовать.…вот такое? Это тоже Моро ее заразила, да? Нет, Комачине не стыдилась связи с девушкой - она скрывала тот факт, что они встречаются, просто в пику клоунессе, устроившей цирк из самого начала их отношений. Это просто был способ держать ту в узде хоть как-то. Но Мачи искренне не понимала….некоторых аспектов. Так отчего же начинала хотеть их понять? 

-Хисока, прекрати, - хрипло выдохнула, отворачиваясь от Моро, отчего взгляд невольно снова упал на рассыпавшиеся по полу игрушки. 

-Почему? – Промурлыкала та ей на ушко. – Смотри - там, в коробке – видишь, кончик лисьего хвостика свисает? Это мой. А тебе я купила пушистый кошачий.…розовый. Он на самом дне, новенький совершенно, мягонький – тебе понравится. На пробке с большим основанием - чтобы мех не запачкать. 

-Да в том-то все и дело! – Мачи вспыхнула, невольно все же выдавая, что именно ее смущает. – Это.…это ведь грязно, - почти шепотом произнесла, ведь голос сел предательски. Теперь пришла очередь Моро смотреть на нее какое-то время удивленно расширившимися глазами. Рука девушки отодвинулась, погладила снова Комачине по бедру, а затем девушка вдруг повалила одноклассницу на пол, да так, что они уронили несчастную коробку, и все что оставалось внутри оказалось теперь снаружи. – Хисока! – В голосе Повелительницы Нитей послышались знакомые приказные недовольные нотки, возвещающие о том, что временное перемирие заканчивается. Значит - свой шанс кое-кто сейчас упустит. По крайней мере, именно так, Моро интерпретировала услышанное. Но она просто легла сверху, придавливая грудью, прижимаясь мокрой одеждой и влажной кожей к чужому телу. 

-Не кричи. Не злись. По-твоему обычный секс – это не грязно? – Спросила негромко эта рыжая бестия, специально беря интонацию тише, заставляя к себе прислушиваться. 

По тому, как начни она повышать голос и Мачи Комачине ей в жизни не перекричать. А так Повелительница Нитей пыталась услышать, что именно ей сказали, и невольно сама сбавляла градус напряжения, придерживая свои слова и свой собственный тон. 

-Ты в течение дня ходишь в туалет, потеешь в том числе, - от сказанного едва начавший проходить румянец стал проявляться вновь. Мачи дернулась, вспомнив сколько раз эта зараза зажимала ее во время уроков или после них, не давая сбегать в ванную даже. – Хэй, угомонись! Я тоже не всегда мою руки и чищу зубы, когда ловлю тебя в возбужденном состоянии. Поверь в такие моменты мне совсем не до того! – Девушка со смехом поймал чужой кулачок, почти воткнувшийся ей под ребро, и прижала руку Мачи за запястье к полу. – Успокойся, Мачи! – Смех стал громче, когда второй кулак все же нашел свою цель, но Повелительница Нитей била явно не всерьез – просто от своей смущенной злости. Тренированный корсет из мышц точно не пробила – так, оставила крохотный синячок. – Я не говорю это в пику или чтобы тебе стало противно. Просто секс - это секс – главное мы с тобой обе здоровы, не зря же я тебе каждые несколько месяцев справку из больницы приношу. И ты сама сдаешь все анализы – ведь мы то и дело цапаемся со всякими дебилами, покушающимися на территорию Пауков, и на наши сферы заработка. 

О да, Пауки имели неплохие деньги, потряхивая жуликов и крышуя мелкие лавочки возле школы. А еще гоняли наркоторговцев и торговцев живым товаром. «Песочница» как говорил Куроро, перед тем как они начнут заниматься чем-то более серьезным. Они и занимались уже, время от времени, но сейчас речь шла совсем не об этом. 

-Сколько раз тебе прилетало, Повелительница Нитей? – А вот это прозвучало уже серьезно. Мачи растерялась от такой Моро – обычно она видела ее столь собранной крайне не часто и это бывало даже не во время драк, а спонтанно и чудовищно редко. Жить беззаботно, дурачась, подчиняясь инстинктам - такое для Хисоки куда как проще. Носить клоунскую маску показывая ее всем и скрывая настоящую себя за белым гримом с разноцветными рисунками на щеках. – Сколько раз тебя ранили, Мачи? Сколько раз тебе пускали кровь? Сколько раз чужая кровь и слюна попадала на тебя? Сколько раз ты могла подцепить инфекцию или любую заразную мерзкую болезнь? 

Большой палец клоунессы погладил основание ладони одноклассницы – основание ладони той руки, что она так и держала прижатой к полу. Мозолистая подушечка скользнула к ладони, поглаживая круговыми движениями горячую от жары, и от бешено несущейся сейчас по жилам крови, кожу. Поглаживая тонкие шрамы от ниток, от игл….от стальных лесок и струн, коими эта очаровательная скромница-мисс-Заучка душила тех, кто на нее нападал. 

Эти руки принадлежали отнюдь не той, кем Мачи стремилась казаться, не той, кем она хотела быть для окружающих. Эти руки с первого взгляда притянули чужое внимание. Хисока, когда она несколько лет назад перевелась в школу, где уже господствовал Гений Рёдан, не смогла отвести от них глаз. То было десятое или пятнадцатое даже учебное заведение, которое она сменила. Отец просто откупался от нее, что бы она упаси боги не приехала к нему во Францию и не заявила права на наследство. 

Ребенок вне брака, при живой жене – позорище для аристократа с родословной, как у пуделя. Моро вообще искала его, чтобы прибить когда-то – девочка, выросшая в борделе, среди шлюх, пытающихся изображать из себя настоящих гейш. Вот только пояс их всегда спереди развязывался, а не сзади*. Нет, ее жизнь не была особо тяжелой. Просто - специфической.…но проблемы с головой она поимела еще те.

Мать-то до сих пор профессию не сменила – она занималась своим делом из любви к искусству, а не из-за денег. За ребенком смотрели поскольку-постольку, вот и выросло….что выросло. Но найденный во время очередной деловой поездки хрен предпочел откупиться от слишком похожей на него внешне девчонки, бывшей острее бритвы и легко сожравшей бы его собственных деток. Да и всеми родственничками такая подзакусит легко, не задумываясь. 

Можно было попытаться от нее избавиться….вот только к тому времени деточка уже имела знакомства с парой опасных ребят – частых клиентов матери, научивших ее, как постоять за себя, и как остаться в живых, будучи ходячим компроматом. По сему, отец предпочел никогда не появляться больше в их стране, просто откупаясь от любой ответственности. Не сказать, что деньги являлись целью Моро….но они позволяли жить не думая о завтрашнем дне, потакать своим привычкам и эгоистичным желаниям. Не помнить о прошлом, существовать лишь в дне сегодняшнем…. 

….пока она не встретила Мачи. Пока развлечение не стало чем-то большим. Пока она не осознала, что думает теперь не о своем сегодня, а об их общем завтра. Слишком по-распиздяйски, по мнению Комачине, но та просто не видела бешенную адреналиновую наркоманку, какой Хисока была раньше. Моро поступила в ту же школу, что и Повелительница Нитей, ибо в прошлой, количество школьников обкончавших свои штаны от одного ее вида, или хорошо отделанных, после попытки сбить с клоунессы спесь, перевалило за добрую половину контингента. 

Она и тут собиралась продолжать….а потом ее взгляд упал на чужие ладони. Изрезанные, прячущиеся в слишком длинных рукавах джемпера. Руки человека, который не только канцелярию в пальцах держал, не только шитьем занимался. 

Не рабочие руки.

Руки бойца и убийцы. 

Очаровательной скромницы с тонкими чертами и кукольным лицом. 

Скучная, занудная, въедливая, слишком серьезная, чтобы с ней дружил кто-то кроме членов Гений Рёдан….о, именно Мачи вывела Моро на них. Рыжая вступила туда ради Куроро, да. Но все еще не устроила им не одной подлянки, а честно пыталась добраться и спровоцировать своими силами, только ради Повелительницы Нитей. Она стала настоящим клоуном в некоей мере….просто чтобы притянуть чужое вникание. 

Шуточки у Моро были жесткими, если честно, и черными - но куда лучше, чем когда-либо. Оно стоило того, чтобы очередная дурость вдруг все же обернулась неуверенной, прячущейся в уголках рта улыбкой. Поэтому сейчас, Хисока касалась осторожно чужой ладони, гладила ее и у Мачи мурашки по всему телу бежали ведь мысли и воспоминания Моро тонкими фразами, вырезанными, выбитыми, выжженными в сознании, накладывались одна на другую, образую кромешную темноту, сочащуюся из зрачков. 

Она не говорила никогда ничего о своем прошлом, не рассказывала о нем - оно не имело значения. Ей и раньше было на него плевать, в общем-то, а теперь, после встречи с Мачи Комачине важно по-настоящему стало лишь их общее настоящее. Их будущее. 

-Мне не противно прикасаться к тебе. Ты - это ты. Твое тело такое, какое оно есть – чудесная, отлаженная система, мышцы и кости, кровь, бегущая по сосудам, нервная и выделительные системы…..ты его не изменишь. В нем нет ничего постыдного, либо отвратительного, - голос Моро шептал над чужим ухом. В мареве жары, плывущей по комнате, Мачи казалось, что она сдавлена со всех сторон этими чуть скрипучими вкрадчивыми интонациями. – Если бы мне не нравилось – я бы тебя не трогала. Я бы не хотела тебя - любую и в любой позе, в любом ракурсе. Какая действительно разница, какого типа секс, если он принесет удовольствие? А если тебя смущает что-то….всегда есть перчатки, презервативы.…в конце концов, – чужая широкая усмешка – Мачи ее ощутила щекой а не увидела. – В конце концов, я всегда с удовольствием промою тебя, сладенькая моя – у меня и кружка Эсмарха** для этого припасена. Ай! – Вот теперь было больно. – Что я такого сказала, жестокая женщина? – Страдальчески взвыла эта рыжая бестия, когда синяк на ребрах стал больше, а еще - явно шире, от повторной встречи с кулаком Мачи. Но она лишь сильнее навалилась сверху, посмеиваясь, хотя теперь Комачине начала отчаянно возиться, пытаясь выбраться и прибить наглое создание. – Что естественно – то не безобразно! – Третий удар в то же место не попал, Хисока схватила чужую руку и завернула Мачи за спину, заодно утыкая девушку лицом в пол – хорошо, тот был чистый, только накануне уборку делали. – Ну ладно, ладно, пока обойдемся без такого интима.

Хисока прижалась грудью к чужой спине, потираясь об нее, а бедрами притиснулась к тугой округлой попке обычно скрывающейся за бесформенными классическими школьными юбками. Девушка застонала фактически, у нее где-то от диафрагмы вниз живота начало стекать горячее желание стянуть свои шорты, прижаться лобком к этой чудесной голой попке. Ее стараниями голой, между прочим! Черт, и как назло, руки грязные. Моро потянулась рукой вперед, порылась на дне перевернутой коробки, осторожно удерживая шипящую и злящуюся одноклассницу. 

-Отпусти меня сейчас же. Мне надо в ванную, а потом учиться! – Комачине поняв, что ее слишком крепко держат и вырваться, не травмировав Хисоку при этом, она не может, попыталась воззвать к чужой совести. Забыла видимо от жары - у этой бестии такой функции просто не предусмотрели. – Ты обещала, Моро! Никакого секса!

-Это и не будет секс, - почти заискивающе произнесла рыжая клоунесса, вытащив упаковку презервативов, бумажный пакет с перчатками, смазку и запакованный в пластик длинный, пушистый, розовый….полосатый хвост. Действительно длинный – метровый, наверное, он напоминал о Чеширском коте, как и идущие в комплекте ушки – чертовски дорогие, так как выглядели настоящими, а не просто грубо сшитыми кусочками меха, в коих любили щеголять младшеклассники. – Я просто кое-что тебе покажу, а потом сразу в ванну. Ну, правда, Мачи - не будь ты такой ханжой! - Девушка зубами разорвала упаковку, пересев удобнее, бедрами прижимая чужие руки к бокам, пока доставала нитриловые толстенькие перчатки. – Солнышко, расслабься – я не сделаю тебе больно или плохо. – Кажется, Мачи подурнело от звука, с которым Моро натянула нитрил на руки и подтянула пониже к запястью. Характерный такой, медицинский резиновый звук, какой обычно слышишь на приеме у гинеколога.

-Я тебя прибью! – Кажется, теперь в чужом голосе проскальзывала отчаянная паника. Хисока лишь вздохнула….и отпустила девушку, сдвигаясь ниже по ее бедрам куда-то в область колен, пусть не вставая до конца, чтобы одноклассница не перевернулась и не врезала ей с перепугу. Комачине даже застыла на миг от неожиданности….да так и осталась, когда почувствовала чужие губы у себя на копчике, ласкающие осторожно, успокаивающе. Хисока прикусила едва ощутимо кожу, даже следа не оставляя, обхватила тугие булочки ладонями. Ощущения рук в перчатках показалось более чем странным. Но куда больше смущало то, как прижималась щека Моро, как терлась о мягкую нежную кожу, разминая пальцами. – Решила не мытьем, так катанием меня убедить, да? – Обреченно почти произнесла Повелительница Нитей, теряя весь злобно-боевой настрой. 

-Ага, - просто согласилась Моро. – Я не собираюсь тебя насиловать. Просто хочу показать, что игрушки – даже такие – это здорово. И не страшно и не грязно, особенно когда следуешь технике безопасности. Давай, если тебе не понравится – мы тут же прекратим? – Чужой наглости можно было позавидовать только. Впрочем, Мачи не стоило забывать, с кем она имела дело. 

-Мне уже не нравится! – Прошипели в ответ. 

-Но мы еще и не начинали! – Парировала Хисока. – Просто расслабься, - она не стала ничего больше обещать или просить взамен. 

Мачи прекрасно знала, как легко Моро при очередном порыве чувств нарушает договоренности, а Хисока знала об этом тем более и не желала испытывать чужое терпение, ведь одноклассница спускала ей подобное с рук, лишь пока это не пересекало определенную границу. В важных вещах было проще ничего не обещать, нежели потом разгребать последствия обмана - еще один, к слову, показатель того, насколько ражая стервоза ценила их отношения – ведь всех остальных она водила за нос, не испытывая ни малейших угрызений совести. 

А в этот раз…обещала не склонять к сексу – значит, не будет. Нет, с одной из сторон, в принципе, то чем они сегодня занимались – уже секс. Однако Моро прекрасно знала, что понимает под данным словом Повелительница Нитей. А именно действо, после которого они обе будут не в состоянии лишний раз шевелиться, не говоря уж о попытках учиться или заниматься домашними делами. 

Хисока выдохнула и села, отпуская чужие ноги окончательно. Снова погладила ягодицы девушки перед собой, чувствуя, как руки внутри перчаток уже взмокли в тридцатиградусную жару. Но такой дискомфорт ее в принципе не волновал – куда больше мысли внутри этой рыжеволосой головы занимало то, что, кажется, Мачи сдала еще одну позицию.…даже не так – согласилась на переговоры перед сдачей. И проиграть такое сражение….о, Куроро Люциферу пришлось бы подождать, даже реши он сам подставить Хисоке свою задницу, в такой момент. 

Картинка очень ярко представилась пред глазами - их староста параллели с оттопыренной тугой красивой попкой, опирающийся на изголовье постели, смотрящий через плечо призывно. Невольно наружу чуть не просочился нервно-возбужденный смешок, но картинка пропала, стоило только увидеть вновь другую попку – куда более желанную. Хисока выдохнула тяжело, кажется, от подскочившей температуры ее тела вокруг распространялось горячее марево, как от раскаленного асфальта. 

Она протянула руки и потянула чужие бедра на себя, заставляя Мачи опереться на колени. Впрочем, не желая полностью становиться на четвереньки, Комачине осталась лежать, уткнувшись лицом в собственные руки. Она кажется не понимала – так картинка вышла еще даже более пошлой, за счет прогиба ее спины и за счет того, как чуть раскрылись губки влагалища, как ягодички раздвинулись открывая розовую дырочку ануса. Стой она просто на четвереньках - подобного бы не произошло.…или оно не было бы столь откровенно. Моро могла только губу до крови закусить, набирая на перчатку смазки….проталкивая буквально два пальца в дырочку влагалища. Мышцы тут же сжались, обхватывая пальцы, и Хисока издала-таки глухой стон. 

-Ты…. – Глухо начала Мачи.

-Всего лишь прожимаю стенку изнутри. Ты ведь мне не скажешь, когда в последний раз бегала в туалет? – От того чтобы ударить ногой обнаглевшую дрянь, Комачине удержало лишь то, что пальцы в ней приносили упоительное удовольствие. Мышцы были еще чувствительны после недавнего оргазма, клитор воспален. Внутри хлюпала собственная смазка….и Моро так осторожно прощупывала ее сзади, через тонкую стенку, что это не приносило дискомфорта – лишь удовольствие и желание сорваться с нарезки, поддаться на чужие инсинуации, пустив все на самотек. Но Мачи просто сжала зубы, надеясь - скоро клоунесса сделает что хочет, угомонится и можно будет пойти учиться. – Умница. – промурлыкала рыжая лисица, одновременно удовлетворенно чувствуя, что все чисто и мягко, а значит риска травмы нет. Она вынула пальцы, снова зачерпывая смазку….капнула на сжатый вход, почти посмеиваясь. – Мачи, расслабься! 

Полукровка несильно хлопнула по чужой ягодице, отчего девушка охнула, ее внимание отвлеклось от ожидания дискомфорта – даже голову подняла, видимо желая обернуться, высказать все, что о клоунессе думает….но в этот момент один палец скользнул в расслабившееся колечко мышц, разнося силикон изнутри на стенки - не глубоко, все-таки игрушка крохотная. Хисока снова скрипуче засмеялась, придвигаясь ближе, погружая осторожно внутрь средний палец – проталкивая его взад-вперед, раскрывая чужой вход подобными поступательно-отступательными движениями. Мягко, медленно, осторожно. Мачи уже открыла рот желая прекратить этот цирк.…но закрыла его. Было действительно не больно. И не страшно. Да, даже не унизительно – просто стыдно, учитывая, что в ванной она так и не побывала, и вообще….но отпусти Хисока ее помыться - действительно только бы лет через сто могла снова вернуться к этой теме. 

Она бы кучу всякого себе надумал, сама с собой поссорилась, разозлилась и в итоге отказалась от чужой идеи, убедив себя в ее сумасбродности. А теперь….а теперь Мачи посреди их новой гостиной, в маленькой уютной квартирке, стоит, подняв попку вверх, позволяя трогать себя.…сзади. И что самое ужасное – ей нравится. Ужасное не из-за мыслей о собственной распущенности – откуда им взяться у человека, по сути, не имеющего особо общепринятых моральных норм? 

Просто всю жизнь ты движешься по одному пути, считая его наилучшим, смотря немного снисходительно на окружающих, на тех, кто ЗА пределами твоей жизни и жизни твоих близких. А потом этот кто-то врывается в знакомую до последнего грана жизнь и показывает - эти убеждения – ошибочны. Нужно всего лишь пробовать – и узнавать. Хисока Моро была слишком яркой, слишком активной….похожая и не похожая на Пауков одновременно – она вытягивала Мачи из уютного темного мира, полного крови и жестокости, туда, где было светло….

….это пугало. Ощутить себя в чем-то обычной. В чем-то особенной. Получить столько информации, умственной или чувственной….Мачи Комачине было откровенно страшно. Страшно, что однажды это закончится, что она окажется лишь еще одной игрушкой. Поэтому Повелительница Нитей, наверное, так же отбрыкивалась, как могла от еще бо̀льшего уплотнения их связи. Чтобы, если однажды это безумное яркое создание исчезнет из ее жизни.…чтобы было, хоть не так больно. 

Девушка тихо всхлипнула, ощутив вдруг острую вспышку удовольствия, выметающую любые мысли из головы. Еще и еще. Мышцы сзади уже даже не пекло – они просто горели от возбуждения. Она ощущала, как влагалище вместе с половыми губками набухло, а палец Моро попадал теперь внутрь безо всякого сопротивления – так же легко, как если бы она вставляла его спереди, приоткрывая и разминая после длительного перерыва. Мачи уткнулась лицом сильнее в свои руки, но невольно прогнулась в спине, подставляясь. 

-Ты и здесь чувствительная, - удовлетворенно, карамельно протянула Хисока….а затем медленно убрала руку, оставляя странное чувство пустоты. Снова звук сдираемой с рук резины. Моро откинула перчатки, завязав их одна в другую, попав точно в мусорный пакет, стоящий тут для всякой дребедени вроде остатков картонных коробок после переезда. Подула на влажные руки, пахнущие нитрилом и тальком, а затем выщелкнула из пачки яркую цветную упаковку презерватива. Хвост выскользнул из своего чехла легко, стоило только вскрыть пластик. Чистенький, хорошей фирмы, но все равно рисковать не очень-то хотелось, так что, надорвав фольгу, защищающую презерватив, зубами, Моро достала приятно фруктово пахнущее содержимое. И хихикнула, от чего Мачи вздрогнула. 

-Над чем ты смеешься? – Мрачно спросила девушка, не поднимая головы. Лишь бы не над ней, а то с клоунессы станется. 

-Он РОЗОВЫЙ. Вот уж повезло так повезло, - рыжая бестия засмеялась, не сдержавшись, заставляя Повелительницу Нитей вскинуться все-таки зло, оттолкнуться от пола руками, становясь на колени и обернуться.…чтобы жарко постыдно покраснеть. Хвост ниспадал от небольшой металлической, блестящей ярко на свету пробки. Та имела широкое основание, которое не должно помещаться внутрь тела, служа своеобразной страховкой от того, что игрушка ускользнет внутрь….ну, и чтобы не испачкать мех. 

Длинный, мягкий - он невольно упал на ногу девушки - та задела его рукой, когда оборачивалась. И, правда, под цвет волос – заметило заполошенно сознание. На пол вдруг капнуло – прямо на паркет....смазка. Она была ужасно мокрой спереди, не смотря на свое заявление о нежелании заниматься сексом, а теперь все так же сзади хлюпало из-за того, что силиконовая смазка растаяла от жара тела и теперь текла. Да и сама Мачи вся мокрая, потная, просоленная уже - розовые пряди не собранных дома в хвост волос, прилипли к лицу, шее, к спине, подчеркивая точеные черты, даже заострившиеся то ли от злости то ли от отчаянного стыда, перед своим внешним видом. Никто из одноклассников сейчас ее бы просто не узнал, черт побери. Моро подняла взгляд на Комачине, и взмахнула хвостом вдруг, заставляя инстинктивно схватить его ладонью. 

-Правда, мягкий? Настоящий мех, пусть и крашеный, - произнесла низко, а потом, взяв презерватив губами, вставила медленно себе практически в рот основание пробки, раскатывая его по поверхности. Не до конца – дальше она закончила рукой, действуя осторожно, чтобы не порвать своими длиннющими ногтями.…кои впрочем Мачи в себе снова не почувствовала, так аккуратны были чужие действия. Хисока Моро и «бережность» – эти слова не должны сочетаться. Но яркая, беспринципная, злопамятная и наглая лисица сейчас смотрела из под ресниц так темно̀, и действовала столь вкрадчиво, что снова парализовала свой цветочек. Под ее глазами залегли тени, как и на скулах, губы стали еще ярче, а зрачки превратились в узкие, словно совсем не человеческие щелки. – Тебе нравится? 

-Что? – Самый глупый вопрос на сегодняшний день, видимо, учитывая хвост, который Мачи по инерции продолжала сжимать….и даже поглаживала мех, настолько приятным и гладким тот был. Совсем не тот лохматый ужас, виденный временами мельком в интернете. Девушка вздрогнула и отпустила его, прижимая руку к животу, глядя, как на ядовитую змею, на это полосатое нечто, состоящее из ярко-розовых и темно-розовых волос. 

Хисока же удовлетворенно окинула стоящую перед ней на коленях девушку взглядом. Раскрасневшаяся, мокрая как мышка, во ВСЕХ смыслах – и от возбуждения, и от жары. Блузка уже прилипла к телу, давая увидеть затвердевшие сосочки – ведь надевать дома лиф Мачи тоже как-то не подумала, тем более - летом, тем более - она итак на себя напялила слишком плотную одежду и благо тепловой удар не схватила. А в этих голубых, холодно и жестко смотрящих обычно глазах – настоящий пожар из чувств. Растерянная от того что ощущает, дезориентированная чужой наглостью и ситуацией – ТАКУЮ Мачи хотелось облизать с ног до головы, во всех местечках, немного покусать, а потом съесть – как самое сладкое лакомство, до коих Хисока была охоча. 

-Сладенькая, - выдохнула она невольно вслух, и подалась вперед, прижимая к своему паху чужую попку. Потираясь об нее, так чтобы металлически клепки шорт чувствительно задевали тугие ягодицы. – Немного шире ножки, - она заставила Комачине отпереться о себя, прижала ее к своему торсу, вынуждая обернуться и не смотреть, что с ней делают – только чувствовать. 

Ладонь скользнула спереди поперек живота прижимая Повелительницу нитей теснее….в пах, жестко сжимая чужой пирожочек, потирая губки….но не заходя внутрь потными руками все же. Мачи невольно раздвинула ноги, хотя уже не соображала даже толком – просто чтобы почувствовать сильнее чужие прикосновения, ведь между ног все пульсировало, казалось - она кончит от пары движений внутри, либо снаружи. 

-Расслаааабься, - пропели ей на ухо, поглаживая, заставляя почти лежать на чужом теле, чтобы мышцы не сжимались от напряжения. Хисока осторожно контролируя пальцем положение пробки, прижала ее прямо к чужому входу….чуть надавила и тут же вынула, буквально подразнивая мышцы. Ощущения для ее одноклассницы были более чем непривычные, странные….но все равно это возбуждение – то о чем и говорила Хисока ранее. 

Просто теперь ее тело хотело, чтобы внутрь что-то вошло – не только спереди, но и сзади. Мозг отказывал, остались лишь инстинкты, требующие удовольствия. Человек, контролирующий все в своей жизни….когда такой человек случайно срывается с резьбы своего самообладания, то тонет так глубоко, что не может выплыть. Мачи нырнула с головой в странное чувство так же, и едва ли могла заставить себя сейчас сказать «нет». 

Она бы отреагировала, стань ей больно или неприятно.…но все происходило так плавно. Она и сама заметить не успела, как была уже согласна закончить начатое и признать свою неправоту. Хотя бы пока она в подобном состоянии. Моро прижалась губами к чужой шее, слизывая жадно капли соли. Они были такими потными уже и грязными, что вполне могли слипнуться. Девушка снова издала тихий смешок от столь интересной и интригующей мысли, но Мачи даже не дернулась – скорее пошла мурашками из-за немного безумных интонаций в голосе и поведении ее одноклассницы. 

А потом стало не до того. Когда немного прохладный металл - оглушающее ярко прохладный из-за царящей в помещении жары - толкнулся внутрь тела.…и лишь с едва заметным натяжением мышц нырнул внутрь тела. Но это не было больно. Это было хорошо – мышцы сократились, невольно сжимая вход и во влагалище, и в анус.…вот только сзади уже находилась эта затычка, обхватывать которую оказалось неожиданно приятно. 

Из Мачи в прямом смысле слова потекло – смазка из влагалища скользила вниз по внутренним сторонам бедер. Хисока же, наконец, освободив руки, обхватила ее, стискивая грудь….в то время, как Комачине отчаянно хотела прикосновений в совсем другом месте. Полукровка сжала через рубашку тяжелые небольшие полушария, потерла пальцами соски, оттянула их прямо через ткань, заставляя девушку застонать тихо. 

-Видишь - ничего страшного, неприятного, отвратительного. На всякий случай в тебе даже презерватив есть – чтобы ты потом несчастную игрушку не выкинула, сочтя слишком уж гряяяязной, - Моро рассмеялась, а затем….отстранилась. Повелительница Нитей содрогнулась, лишаясь поддержки и согнулась почти пополам, чувствуя как снова сжимает мышцами игрушку до искр, вспыхивающих где-то на периферии сознания. 

Невольно девушка зажала ладони между ног. Она бы больше всего хотела потрогать себя, получить скорее разрядку, выталкивая изнутри этот тяжелый остро-сладкий узел возбуждения, заставляющий желать, чтобы ей присунули прямо сейчас, как это называет обычно Хисока. Но сделать так - означало сдаться – Моро обожала доводить Комачине до срыва, до приятия всех этих безумных сумасшедших идей, крутящихся в рыжеволосой голове. 

Потом они бы точно ушли в срыв и очнулись хорошо, если к понедельнику, когда нужно будет собираться экстренно, одеваться, приводить себя в порядок, скрывая следы укусов и засосов, а потом бежать сдавать экзамен под позабавленным взглядом прекрасно уже готовой Моро. Мачи закусила губу, сжимая коленями сильнее собственные кисти рук.…стискивая мышцы, которые горели от желания движения сейчас. Она невольно попыталась сесть на колени, а не стоять на них, так как было уже достаточно больно, все же это не ковер, а паркетное покрытие….и застонала, потому что основание пробки уткнулось в ноги. 

Игрушка вдвинулась глубже, в пульсирующую жаркую глубину, от чего пальцы на ногах поджались, а внутри зародилось предчувствие скорого оргазма.…нужно было лишь еще пару раз сделать так же. Вот только в следующий момент, чужие руки надели на нее нечто, чуть сдавившее голову, и Мачи распахнула широко глаза. Хисока усмехнулась от уха до уха, поправляя красивые пушистые ушки, до того идеально попадающие тон в тон, с чужими волосами, что даже место стыка терялось из виду. 

-Как ощущения? – Вкрадчиво произнесла эта рыжая пакость, наклоняясь к щеке девушки. 

-Ужасно, - выдохнула Комачине, не покривив, в общем-то, душой даже. Она была возбуждена до состояния, когда сам готов умолять о сексе, у нее в заднице игрушка с длиннющим фетишистским хвостом и ушки на голове, а Хисоке еще хватает садизма веселиться. Хотя ей всегда хватает садизма. Трахать ее в школьной подсобке, например, или в классе после уроков – прижав голой грудью к оконному стеклу, или на крыше школы, во время уроков, когда кто угодно может зайти и застать их. 

Что уж тут говорить про собственную, теперь общую квартиру, куда она приволокла кучу игрушек и откуда Мачи просто некуда, по сути, деваться. Угрожать уйти к Пакуноде она могла сколько угодно, но все равно у каждого человека есть желание собственного места, собственного дома. А Комачине уже обосновала здесь – не зря же они столько времени выбирали вариант недвижимости. Ну, а раз согласилась жить с этой сумасшедшей – терпи.…и сходи с ума сама.

-Ну, Мачи, тебе очень идет, - Моро облизнула губы и усмехнулась от уха до уха, а потом достала из ящика свои собственные уши – точно так же подходящие тон в тон к окрашенным тоником волосам и одела легко на голову.- Смотри, у меня тоже есть! – Она развела руками, ДЕМОНСТРАТИВНО не прикасаясь к однокласснице. Хисока ведь ОБЕЩАЛА. 

-Просто потрясно, - процедила Повелительница Нитей. – Только вот я не заметила, чтобы ты себе хвост в задницу воткнула. 

-О, хочешь на него посмотреть? А может и на то, как я его вставляю? Как себя подготавливаю? – Голос Моро вернулся к мурлыкающим интонациям, Комачине взвыла почти от ужаса, поняв в какое русло направила чужие мысли. 

-Все, хватит! Мне нужно учиться! - Сам дьявол, наверное, не знает каким усилием воли, девушка заставила себя встать, ведь при каждом движении игрушка отдавалась внутри, не позволяя забыть о своем присутствии. Хотелось выдернуть ее и отбросить….на самом деле хотелось толкнуться ею в чужие бедра, упереться тем самым чертовым основанием, отстраниться и снова упереться, имитируя поступательно-отступательные движения. Ноги снова задрожали, на пол закапала смазка….Мачи вскрикнула, ощутив хлесткий и жесткий шлепок по ягодице, заставляющий все мышцы сократиться разом. Моро легко встала позади нее.

-Учись, - вздохнула рыжая бестия. - Я тебя и не держу, - ладонь девушки, в противовес словам, стиснула чужую саднящую, горящую попку….а потом отпустила.…и шлепнула снова – хлестко, с оттяжкой, заставляя Мачи зажать судорожно рот, свести колени вместе.…и кончить, прямо не сходя с места. На пол закапало часто – сокращающиеся бешено мышцы вытолкнули изнутри большое количество собравшейся там смазки. У Хисоки же глаза почти закатились от восторга перед подобным зрелищем….и если честно – она вовсе практически с нарезки слетела, протягивая руки к так вкусно кончающей девчонке….вот только те сомкнулись на пустоте. В комнате уже никого не было – Комачине метнулась судорожно в ванну и захлопнула за собой дверь. Звякнула щеколда. Занавес. – Я так не играю, - растерянно пробормотала Моро.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Оби – традиционный пояс, затягивающий кимоно, затягивающийся сзади – его невозможно развязать самостоятельно. Работницы же квартала красных фонарей повязывают его бантом спереди – чтобы быстро распустить и приступить к «исполнению своих обязанностей»
> 
> **Кружка Эсмарха - клизма


	3. -III-

-Я все, - выдохнула Моро поздно вечером, с огромным удовлетворением оглядывая дело рук своих. А точнее – блаженную пустоту в гостиной, образовавшуюся там после того, как коробки оказались разобраны, разрезаны и выставлены в специально отведенное место для мусора. Они теперь с Мачи совсем как обычные парочки – разделенные обязанности, респектабельный район, спокойные соседи, облагороженный участок. 

Моро седалищным нервом чуяла, что взвоет уже через пару недель такой жизни, и пойдет во все тяжкие, но на данный момент ничего кроме усталости не чувствовала. Усталости….ну и, в том числе, до сих пор не удовлетворенного вожделения. Объект этого самого вожделения, к слову, в чистом платье, аппетитно пахнущем свежепостиранной и высушенной на солнце тканью, сидел на все том же диване, все в той же позе и со все той же книжкой. 

Последние пять часов, пока Хисока упаривалась над уборкой, Мачи продолжала свое жесткое игнорирование. Даже кажется, осилила еще половину книги. И сейчас точно так же не отреагировала на чужое заявление об окончании тяжелого трудоемкого процесса по разбору завалов из вещей. Вывод напрашивался один. Обиделась. Ну, или залупилась, если говорить лексиконом Финкса. Но лучше вслух такого вообще не цитировать, если Моро хотела увидеть этой ночью хотя бы розововолосый затылок на соседней подушке, в их первой совместной, фактически супружеской постели.…а еще можно дождаться пока Мачи уснет и прижаться тихонько.…может даже потереться.…по тому что дрочить просто так – не интересно. 

Просто так подрочить она и в ванной могла десяток минут назад, когда смывала себя пот, грим, грязь, а также прочее-прочее, ведь пришлось еще и пол мыть, пыль вытирать. Девушка страдальчески насупилась – все же домашние дела это совсем не ее. А вот Мачи в передничке была бы бесподобна. Особенно в одном ЕДИНСТВЕННОМ из всей одежды, одетом на нее, передничке. Моро так, если честно, и не дождалась какой-либо реакции на свои слова об окончании каторги, кроме едва уловимо дернувшейся брови. Видимо за трудовой подвиг выполнение своих собственных обязанностей по дому, с которыми итак неделю уже затягивали, Хисоке ее деяние не засчитали.

-А как же «умница Хисока, иди сюда и погрейся в лучах славы на моей очаровательной груди»? – Уныло произнесла полукровка, вставая прямо перед диваном, уперев руки в бока. – Или, «ты такая умница Хисока, хочешь я поцелую тебя в награду»? – Снова ноль реакции. – Я вообще-то хочу. И первое и второе. Мачи! Ну, ты долго дуться будешь? – Молчание не обнадежило если честно. – И ладно, - фыркнула рыжая клоунесса, - и не очень-то хотелось, - на самом деле, хотелось ой-ей-ей как, так что пришлось долго просидеть в ванной, избавляясь от лишней смазки. 

Они обе это прекрасно знали, но Комачине прикидывалась редкостным равнодушным бревном на данный момент, а Моро делал хорошую мину при плохой игре, ибо все что можно было запортачить на сегодня, она итак кажется запортачила. Пристать к Мачи два раза подряд, когда она старательно делает вид, что не хочет и пытается учиться - верный способ следующие пару дней слушать одну лишь тишину. Но как можно удержаться, когда такая сладенькая девушка рядом с тобой и буквально пахнет разгоряченным телом, желанием, сладеньким гелем для душа, а еще чем-то уютным вроде вафель которые она готовила на завтрак? 

Вафли к слову кончились – обед Хисока сама заставила Повелительницу Нитей пропустить, да и не до еды им было, а вот ужин не готовили демонстративно, видимо предлагая обойтись стоящим в холодильнике супом. Но хотелось ведь не супа, а чего-нибудь вкусненького, сладкого, можно с ванилью или корицей, с джемом, с шоколадом. На крайний случай Моро была согласна просто на блинчики….но идти еще и готовить после уже совершенного подвига? Да ей как минимум положено, словно славному рыцарю, убившему дракона сейчас возлежать на чужих коленках и внимать заслуженным уверениям в собственной доблести, а так же быть обмахиваемой белым вышитым платочком, так как вечер может и наступил, но жару забрать точно забыл! 

Хисока даже краситься не стала – в чем смысл, если все снова растечется, а потом окажется на майке в итоге? Эхэх. Вот так и выходит, что рыцарь по сути - это не рыцарь, а перетрудившийся клоун, которому даже вшивого платочка не грозит, хотя таковые у Мачи в наличие имеются. Но Моро один из них светит разве что, в качестве кляпа - вот такое немое обещание можно прочесть от вцепившейся напряженно в учебник фигуры. 

-Ладно. Со мной не разговаривают, меня не любят, не благодарят и даже печеньки не предложили, - клоунесса насупилась, на миг надула щеки, а потом мотнула головой. – Видимо придется идти и добывать себе награду самостоятельно! – Она решительно прошла к входным дверям, вставила ключ в замок…. 

-Ты куда в таком виде собралась? – Донеслось мрачно-вкрадчиво со стороны дивана. 

-Чем тебе не нравится мой вид? – Тут же отреагировала рыжая бестия, поворачивая голову через плечо, выглядя при этом не менее решительно и непреступно, нежели Комачине, все недавнее время изображавшая со своей книженцией нерушимую крепость, сопротивляющуюся героически попыткам взять ее штурмом и заставить предаться разврату вместо учебы.

-Трусы с майкой – по-твоему, самое оно, для прогулки по вечернему городу? – Диалог продолжился, не ограничившись фырканьем, на что мысленно Моро оставалось лишь победно усмехнуться. Как Мачи не демонстрировала обиду, но пускаться в откровенные глупости она бы Хисоке в жизни не дала – как было несколько месяцев назад, когда рыжая пришла в школу в полупрозрачном…в ФАКТИЧЕСКИ ПРОЗРАЧНОМ нижнем белье и собралась продемонстрировать его всему классу, нагнувшись за упавшим на пол мелом. 

-Почему бы и нет, там жарко, - Моро пожала плечами, демонстративно открывая дверь в общий коридор.

-Ну как знаешь, - такое легкое согласие чуть не заставило полукровку вылететь за порог вперед головой. Фокусница моргнула, осмотрела себя быстро и внимательно – неужели она выглядит достаточно пристойно, чтобы пройтись мимо новых соседей и не привлечь внимания банды идиотов, наверняка кучкующихся возле ближайшего комбини***? Хм…белье крохотное, едва ли что-то прикрывает, майка заканчивается ровно над пупком – полупрозрачная, облепившая влажное после ванной тело так, что соски видны, и едва не рвущаяся на большой тугой груди. 

Да нет, при желании Хисока бы и так сходила – комплексов она не имела от слова «совсем». Ну, или имела - во всех позах и во все щели – это смотря с какой стороны поглядеть. Однако Мачи.…умница и скромница, ханжа и зануда….где-то тут крылся подвох, клоунесса его почувствовала затылком. 

-А так? – Провокационно стянула майку, оставшись теперь вовсе в одних едва ли что-то прикрывающих трусиках.

-Ну, кошелек можно конечно в руках нести, не в этот же лоскуток ткани собираешься сдачу засыпать? Или ты с кредиткой? В любом случае – лишь бы тебе было удобно, - голос Повелительницы Нитей сейчас напомнил об идеальной домохозяйке восьмидесятых годов Америки, сериальчик про которую они смотрели весь день, заезжая в эту квартиру. Такие же ласковые, со всем соглашающиеся интонации. 

Хисока нахмурилась и подумала, что видимо, придется оголяться полностью, ибо Мачи удивительно хорошо держится для этого раунда, чего обычно не случается. Неужели обиделась до ТАКОЙ степени? Но нет, охладеть к своей девушке она не могла. Не так же резко, даже если у Моро слишком самомнение зашкаливает по этому поводу. Да - может клоунесса ошибается, но тогда Комачине просто сделала бы как обычно, когда при ней совершают дурости посторонние люди – она бы не отреагировала вовсе. 

А сейчас….неужели решила, будто Хисоке слабо̀? Рыжая усмехнулась, скидывая белье в том числе, не забыв конечно сжать крепко кошелек. Где-то дальше по коридору как раз раздались шаги – то ли соседи, то ли гости соседей. В любом случае идеально – терпелка у Мачи не железная, именно теперь она и сорвется. Полная предвкушения победы, Хисока занесла ногу над порогом….Вот сейчас….

-В каком бы виде ты по случаю жары не пошла, все равно соседи тебя не узнают, - Комачине перелистнула страницу и разве что не зевнула, демонстративно прикрыв рот ладонью. Но она была слишком равнодушна к красивым жестам, в отличие от ее одноклассницы. 

-В смысле? – Моро подвисла, голоса все приближались…

-В прямом – без грима и с полу смытым до приемлемого рыжего оттенка тоником на волосах, они не поймут даже, что ты та самая эпатажная соседка из сорок четвертой квартиры, - все же проскользнуло нечто насмешливое в чужой интонации. Хисока же захлопнула дверь так, что почти подошедших к ней людей чуть не снесло порывом ветра. Она бросила кошелек на комод и метнулась в спальню – к большому зеркалу. Чеееерт….вот что с человеком усталость делает. Видимо на автомате взяла не фиксирующий шампунь, а обычный, принадлежащий Комачине, чтобы хоть мысленно на Мачи и ее запах подрочить. 

Волосы сейчас были слабо-оранжевого цвета, вместо вырвиглаз-красного, а на лице ни грамма белил, так что веснушки – ЧЕРТОВЫЕ ГРЕБАНЫЕ ВЕСНУШКИ – видны всем и каждому до последней оранжевой точечки на бледной коже. ДОЛБАНЫЕ ВЕСНУШКИ, испортившие ей такой прекрасный выход, способ помириться, не извиняясь и заодно скрасить вечер, спровоцировав Мачи на секс. Хисока убито уперлась рукой в комод, почти носом впечатываясь в зеркало. Потыкала в нахальные яркие точки, густо разбрызганные по коже лица – даже немного по шее, словно краской плеснули. Мазки оранжевого даже не подумали исчезать, пламенея буквально на аристократической белоснежной коже. 

-Предатели, - пробормотала расстроено девушка. – Это вы во всем виноваты, - она поджала губы недовольно.

-Что я тебе говорила о разбрасывании вещей по дому? - Спросили со спины под меланхоличный шелест переворачиваемой страницы. 

-Что сунешь мое белье МНЕ В РОТ, - слово прилежная ученица вспомнила Хисока, расплываясь в блаженной улыбке. Ну, хоть с ней все еще разговаривают. 

-Думаю, я немного сменю парадигму действия, - Мачи подняла глаза от книги, посмотрев поверх корешка на свою одноклассницу. – Просто буду оставаться ночевать в клубе, в школе, - она пожала плечами, перед застывшей буквально Моро.

-Ты не посмеешь, - сжала кулаки Хисока, - или я буду ночевать вместе с тобой. 

-Вместе со мной, Финксом, Фэйтаном, Шалнарком и Шизуку, если быть более точным, - лицо Комачине не изменилась, но черты сами по себе смягчились при воспоминании о других членах их маленькой группировки. – Они часто остаются там ночевать. Фэйт занимается инструментами, Финкс допоздна отвисает в спортзале, Шал насилует компьютеры, а Шизуку им всем готовит. Зато ты явно не станешь разбрасывать свое нижнее белье там, где его может сунуть тебе куда-нибудь НЕ ТУДА Фэйтан. И драться с ним потом, сверкая голой задницей тебе тоже не с руки. 

Комачине била, не жалея совершенно, своим очаровательным милым тоном примерной девочки сейчас, подслушанным у Куроро. Хотя она даже не кривлялась – Хисока действительно ее сегодня разозлила и довела до этой опасной «милоты». Мачи прекрасно знала - Моро не спит с парнями – разве что трахает их. Не родился еще тот представительно рода мужского, способный завалить эту бешеную лису на лопатки. 

А если и появится, то его просто убьют, скорее всего, рискни он добраться до клоунессы силой. Поэтому Хисока не станет провоцировать Фэйтана – тот вполне имеет все виды на ее огромную вкусную задницу, так его раздражающую последние два года. И не только на задницу, и не только в плане секса кстати - парень предпочитает не совсем традиционные сексуальные увлечения. 

Так он, конечно, приставать не будет, но спарринги с ним у рыжей бестии, заколебавшей всех и вся, выходят уж слишком не однозначные. Не трахнет – так облапает за оголившееся места. Казалось бы – Хисока это любит.…но поправочка – она любит это, когда данный процесс выносит противника морально, вводя в ступор, заставляя запнуться и потерять концентрацию, или впасть в сладкие грезы. А вот целенаправленное лапанье….сколько рук Моро по этому поводу сломала – не пересчитать. 

Ну, в любом случае – угроза действенная, пусть Мачи и не хотела бы ею пользоваться часто. А еще она понимала, что не сможет воплотить ее в жизнь по той же причине, по которой и к Паку не пойдет ночевать – свое гнездышко гораздо милее.…и Моро не так уж плоха, чтобы ее бросать вот так. А это по-другому не назовешь. Клоунессе нужно серьезно проштрафиться для исполнения подобной угрозы – как минимум изменить Повелительнице Нитей. Вот только наблюдая за тем, как лицо Моро стало серьезным, Мачи поняла - ее блеф более чем удался и теперь чужой мозг лихорадочно ищет выход из сложившейся ситуации.

-Хисока, - позвала она, все же сжалившись. 

-Что? – Вскинулась все еще стоящая голой в дверном проеме девушка. 

-Иди и просто подними эти чертовы трусы, валяющиеся посреди комнаты! – Взгляд голубых глаз Мачи почти просверлил собеседницу насквозь зашифрованным посланием «ну ты и дура-то» заставляя Моро моргнуть, а потом усмехнуться снова, будто не она только что получила весьма болезненный удар под ребра. Моральный, конечно же. И правда, судя по лицу Мачи - зря себя накрутила. Но что поделаешь….у нее ведь на Комачине нет никаких рычагов давления. 

Она сама если и угрожает - то не в серьез, прекрасно ЗНАЯ, ЧТО будет, если они попытаются друг на друга давить. Кровавая бойня и баня будет – и никакой Куроро Люцифер тут уже не поможет, учитывая, насколько они обе умеют прекрасно делать больно окружающим.…а уж друг другу – тем более. Вся их жизнь - не смотря на хихоньки, да хахоньки – череда компромиссов, попыток обогнуть острые углы, обтечь их, притереться друг к другу. Они - как части из разных пазлов, из разных миров. 

-Ради вашего высочества – все что угодно, - клоунски улыбнулась рыжая бестия, а затем прошла через всю комнату, поднимая свои вещички и медленно натягивая их на себя. Чувствуя невольно кожей чужой взгляд. Она даже не оборачивалась, зная - Мачи тут же сделает вид, будто ничего не было. Лучше уж насладиться вниманием, чем лишать себя его. 

К сожалению, мириться по-человечески Моро не умела совершенно. Она не считала себя виноватой, а лживые «прости» ее девушку выбешивали, вот и приходилось искать компромиссы, заканчивающиеся чаще всего примирительным сексом после коего все как бы «забывалось». Не сказать, будто клоунессу это ничему не учило….но перебороть себя все же адски трудно. 

Ладно, видимо на сегодня, выступления окончены. 

Краситься, дабы переться в магазин не имелось никакого желания. В конце концов, можно просто пожевать конфет….вместо ужина. Что Моро и сделала. А со ртом набитым шоколадом, и жизнь показалась куда позитивнее. Ну, не может же Мачи дуться на нее вечно? Рыжая подошла к дивану, заглянула в чужой учебник со спины. Мда. Скукота смертная. Зашла с одной стороны, с другой. 

Ноль реакции. 

Идти заниматься своими делами, тем не менее, не хотелось. Сейчас, в конце концов, выходные - с утра завтра никуда не нужно. Нет, определенно тратить свое время на что-либо еще, кроме Комачине, не хотелось – подвела не веселый итог полукровка. Не тогда, когда та мрачной скучной тучкой висит на горизонте, так и умоляя безмолвно, привести ее в расслабленное и более.…«мягкое».…даже «домашнее» состояние. 

Чтобы готовила печенье, болтала с Моро, чтобы они, в конце концов, посмотрели какой-нибудь сериальчик, обсуждая его и перетирая косточки актерам, втиснутым в нелепые границы сюжета. Мачи была совсем не той букой, какой хотела показаться. А в такие моменты как сегодня и сейчас, Хисоке хотелось хоть как-то пробить скорлупу чужого отчуждения. Жаль аргумент, что денег им хватит на безбедную жизнь даже без учета трастового капитала Моро, тут не действовал. 

Их умница-староста считала необходимым легализироваться, получить диплом, пойти в университет….словно мечтая компенсировать что-то из своего прошлого, о коем она, как и Хисока, не особо-то упоминала. Впрочем, это было желание, кое Моро действительно уважала. Они обе жили, так или иначе, сегодняшним днем. 

-Пойдем, приготовим что-нибудь вкусненькое, ммм? – Клоунесса нагнулась, опираясь на спинку дивана, уткнулась носом в чужие волосы, вдыхая знакомый сладковатый аромат сахарной ваты. Мачи, даже когда не мылась сладкими гелями для душа, все равно пахла чем-то празднично-сказочным, как на ярмарке, куда они обязательно ходили каждый сезон. Карамель, попкорн, яблоки в сахаре, булочки с корицей – нотки всего этого неуловимо шли от чужой кожи и волос. Один раз, вдохнув такой аромат, Хисока уже не могла обнимать других девушек – ее с души воротило от того, как те пахли духами или парфюмерией. Двойные стандарты? Да плевать, если честно. 

-В холодильнике стоит суп, - равнодушно ответила Повелительница Нитей и мысленно хмыкнула, скорее почувствовав макушкой, нежели увидев, как скривилась ее одноклассница. 

-Я не хочу суп. Хочу блинчики с сиропом. Кексики. Можно сделать чизкейк – у нас остался творожный сыр. Или испечь пирог с лимонами в сиропе. Ммм, ну давай, Мачи….оторвись от книжки, пойдем поготовим. 

-Сама виновата в том, что съела мое время днем. Если бы не это, то ты бы уже давно убралась, а я повторила – и мы бы занимались чем угодно, - Комачине перевернула следующую страницу спокойно, не поддаваясь на тихие уютные провокации. – В конце концов, если ты не хочешь краситься, чтобы идти в магазин и не хочешь суп – пойди, да приготовь что-нибудь сама. Я знаю – ты умеешь, и еще как. 

-Умею. Но какой смысл куковать на кухне одной? – Надула губы Моро, понимая - фокус не удался. Факир отнюдь не был пьян – просто очаровательный розовый пушистый кроличек не хотел лезть в шляпу, чтобы его порадовать. И нужной морковки под рукой не имелось к сожалению. Ну да, по сути все верно – виновата сама, ведь это она приставала к очаровательному крольчуле. Так что остается вздохнуть тяжко – не забывая о роли оскорбленной несчастной невинности….и рухнуть на диван, прямо поперек чужих коленей. 

Мачи только книгу резко вверх поднять успела, убирая с траектории чужого падения. Хисока нагло растянулась во весь свой непристойно высокий рост, заодно спихивая на пол подушки – лежать на них с таким размером груди - чертовски неудобно. Комачине подавила легкий поверхностный приступ зависти – как и всегда, в общем-то. С грудью, как у рыжей клоунессы, можно было в принципе лежать на ней, словно на подушках, что возмутительница спокойствия и делала в данный момент, продолжая вздыхать показательно. 

-Уйди, - произнесла четко и внятно Мачи, приподнимая книгу – читать стало совершенно неудобно из-за торчащей прямо перед ней, совсем не маленькой задницы. Точнее приходилось приподнимать руки теперь, потому, что та самая задница занимала изрядно количество пространства и на колени корешок уже не обопрешь. Нет, можно было бы положить учебник сверху конечно….но это же только возбудит – и перевозбудит – кое-кого. А потом этот кто-то будет говорить, будто Комачине сама его спровоцировала, и дело снова кончится черте чем. 

-Нет, - просто ответила Хисока, которая это все тоже прекрасно знала. Девушка блаженно потянулась, как довольная кошка….как лиса. Разве что, не вильнула всем телом, устраиваясь поудобнее, и посмотрела хитро из-за плеча, растягивая губы в легкой усмешке. Вот что же за создание – как будто нельзя жить, не действуя окружающим на нервы? Мачи на миг прикрыла обреченно глаза. 

Ну да, по убеждению Моро, нельзя жить с ней бок о бок и при этом умудряться делать что-то в одиночестве….без ее на то соизволения. А позволяла нормально заниматься она не часто, если честно – самой-то учеба давалась легко, было достаточно прочесть один раз, или услышать, возможно, решить примеричик – и все с фантастической скоростью откладывалось в голове. 

Хисока в этом даже с Куроро могла бы поспорить.…вот только не нужен ей такой геморрой, она не собиралась превосходить его в знаниях – а то, не дай Ками, какую ответственность на шею повесят. Нет, ответственность - то, что Хисока люто ненавидела и от чего уходила всеми способами. Мачи на деле представить себе боялась, почему эта рыжая зараза так упорно настаивала на совместной жизни. Это же тоже….лишняя ответственность. 

-Ты мешаешь, - процедила сквозь зубы Повелительница Нитей, обжигая взглядом одноклассницу. 

-Почему бы тебе не использовать «ЕЕ» как подставку? Это решило бы проблему, - тут же прозвучало в ответ то, о чем Мачи недавно сама думала, подтверждая очередную попытку аферы рыжей. 

-Это не решило бы проблему, а только ее создало, - поджала губы Комачине, пытаясь хотя бы сдвинуться – и спихнуть с колен чужие бедра, не прикасаясь к ним руками - тот еще фокус. А ведь попка девушки была прямо перед носом – тугая, затянутая только в крохотные трусики. Черт, да каким образом Моро их вообще носит? Мачи почувствовала, как с позором проигрывает – одно дело игнорировать рыжую бестию, когда та пытается совершить акт стриптиза на расстоянии, и совсем друге – обонять ее запах, чувствовать ее жар, от которого в летней духоте горит тело и кружится голова. 

Кожа у Хисока за вычетом лица - идеальная. Хотя, на самом деле, Мачи нравились чужие веснушки до одури, и недостатком она их не считала. Моро же думала иначе, в итоге лицо почти всегда было скрыто толстым слоем грима. Даже дома. Боги, да о чем ты, Мачи думаешь? - Возникло в голове у девушки тягучим карамельным голосом, и она поняла - правда улетела мыслями куда-то за облака. 

А Хисока продолжала глядеть на нее из-за плеча своими бесстыжими золотыми глазами, да еще и плечиком повела, когда поняла, что на нее смотрят. Облегчать чужих мук подростковых гормонов она вот точно не собиралась – скорее надеялась взять их в себе в союзники, чтобы затем общими усилиями захватить чужую крепость нравственности, неприступности, а так же попыток серьезно относиться к экзаменам. 

Ведь там, наверху это крепости под самой крышей башни томилась ее прекрасная принцесса! Немного злая и раздраженная, ну так ее просто нужно освободить - тогда к Повелительнице Нитей разом вернется прекрасное настроение. А о том, что освобожденная скорее наподдаст своему «герою», ведь она добровольно уединилась в той самой башне ради учебы, Моро даже думать не хотела. Ее мысли вот сейчас тоже улетели в дебри, и она только удобнее устроилась на чужих тепленьких и приятных коленках, подвигав нижними девяносто из стороны в сторону. 

Мачи сжала медленно пальцы на корешке учебника, до побелевших костяшек, потом снова разжала. А затем все же не выдержала. 

-Ну и получай, корова! – Девушка, что было силы, приложила раскрытую ладошку к аппетитно маячившей перед лицом чужой заднице. Так, что кожа на руке загорелась мгновенно….но загорелся так же отпечаток этой самой руки – расцвел буквально – на заднице у Моро. Комачине же посмотрела почти победно – и потрогала Хисоку, пусть теперь в кисти пульсирует огонь вовсю, и выказала свое мнение относительно того, что ее отвлекают. 

-Ах! – Реакция не заставила себя ждать….вот только это какая-то явно не правильная реакция была, заставившая Повелительницу Нитей растерянно посмотреть на одноклассницу. Она ожидала, что рыжая вскочит и зашипит возмущенной кошкой, а затем начнет жаловаться на то, что ее травмировали и наверняка просить поцеловать поврежденное место, но хотя бы освободит чужие коленки….но вот это….

-Э…. – протянула многозначительно Комачине, не в силах подобрать слов, глядя на то, как Моро буквально растеклась по дивану обессилено.…словно кончила. - Только не говори, будто тебе понравилось…. – сдавленно произнесла, глядя на то, как чужая скула, видимая ей с такого ракурса, расцветает румянцем, а острые ноготки полукровки скребут по тканевой обивке обессилено.

-Ох….ну….немного, - Моро моргнула, пытаясь придти в себя и снова покосилась на одноклассницу – более чем кокетливо, будто ее не выжить пытались, а сами заигрывали в ответ. Хотя в чужом больном воображении могло нарисоваться все что угодно – Мачи бы с этим фактом даже спорить не стала. - Может, попробуешь еще раз? Тогда мы точно узнаем, - с придыханием произнесла клоунесса, показательно поерзав.

Вот только ноги она сжала совсем не нарочито. Мачи сглотнула незаметно, видя, как пропитывается медленно ткань темных трусиков. Невольно вспомнилось, как она сама сегодня кончила буквально от пары шлепков….да, внутри находилась игрушка, но….подобный опыт был более чем новым. Она влетела в ванну тогда, сама даже не поняв, как успела ускользнуть из чужих жадных загребущих лап. 

Защелкнула щеколду и обессилено сползла на пол.…чтобы вскочить с писком практически – из-за острых и сладких спазмов оказалось легко забыть о том, что внутри нее находится нечто….инородное. Благо игрушка небольшая – она вовсе не доставляла никакого дискомфорта. Но сам факт того, что ее трогали сегодня сзади и то, что это место оказалось таким чувствительным – он ошеломлял. 

Моро опять умудрилась открыть ей новую сторону чувственности собственного тела и как всегда, Мачи не знала, что с этой самой чувственностью делать, ибо ее характер не позволял просто подойти и сказать – «давай повторим, мне понравилось». От стыда бы она не сгорела, нет.…просто не смогла бы даже одной фразы вытолкнуть ,чувствуя себя пошло, нелепо а так же пенимая, как потакает чужим хотелкам. С нее потом вовсе бы не слезли. А переходить на жизнь содержанки после школы….черт, не думать об этом! 

Рёдан бы Комачине не бросила в любом случае, но это была такая потрясающая мысль – посвящать все свое время группировке и их делам. Им ведь так не хватало координатора. Обычно, с этой ролю справлялся Шалнарк, однако он ведь не мог разорваться, а чем старше они становились, чем больше влияния набирали – тем сильнее оказывалось ответное давление. Теневая сторона мира весьма жесткое место, хотя.…именно там и находится место Пауков. 

Они бы просто умерли от тоски, ведя обычный образ жизни.…и члена Труппы Фантомов слишком хорошо знали изнанку этого самого обычного тихого времяпрепровождения обывателей – ты являлся не более чем рыбешкой в огромной стае. Чуть что – тебя сожрут не поморщившись. Им не уйти от этого – у них в крови драки и сведение счетов, у них в крови жестокость и немного садизма….а еще они, к сожалению все равно люди. 

И как бы Моро не трепала чужие нервы, Мачи была благодарна ей за эту уютную почти-обычную-жизнь. С посторонним человеком….она бы так не смогла. А Хисока - она была своя, она понимала то, что от другого пришлось скрывать. Она принимала все плюсы и минусы, так же, не стесняясь показывать себя настоящую – без утайки….а еще она естественно не скрывала, - будь ее воля – Мачи бы нигде и никогда не училась и тем более не работала. 

Девушка фыркнула, приходя в себя, скидывая сонное состояние, как всегда накатывающее после оргазма из-за упавшего давления. Она обернулась к зеркалу, висящему в ванной спиной – чтобы увидеть тот самый хвост. Длинная розово-полосатая волна меха стекала по ногам. Красивая….да, со стороны было на что посмотреть, пусть Мачи в жизни бы в этом не призналась. 

Повелительница Нитей осторожно поняла руку и потрогала ушки, сливающиеся по цвету с волосами. Те крепились к ободку свободно и тут же поменяли положение, как у настоящей кошечки. Невольно на губы наползла улыбка, но она стерла ее, пусть подсматривать тут некому – Моро тихо ворча сейчас, собирала свои игрушки обратно, судя по характерному звуку стука падающих в коробку вещей. Девушка завела руку за спину, прикоснулась к хвосту – к его основанию – и отдернула, чуть не всхлипнув. 

Рассаженное немного колечко мышц отозвалось приятной судорогой вниз живота, невольно Мачи сжалась.…по ногам густо потекла ее собственная смазка – за два оргазма ее выступило прилично. Наверное, капельки этой самой смазки остались и снаружи, на полу – от этой мысли скулы вспыхнули огнем, а Комачине зажала нижнюю часть лица ладонью, мысленно сгорая от стыда – совершенно иррационального, ведь они уже достаточное количество времени вместе спят. 

Она закусила нижнюю губу в итоге, все же положив руку на основание. Снова переждала очередной спазм. Ками-сама, как ЭТО место могло быть ТАКИМ чувствительным? Настолько чувствительным, что она кончила сегодня даже без стимуляции клитора – просто от того как ее растянули.…от того, как мышцы туго обхватывали пробку внутри, пока Хисока двигала ее вперед-назад, раскрывая вход….и от того как сама стиснула игрушку в своем теле когда….ее шлепнули. 

Моро и раньше так поступала, но в основном желая добиться какой-то реакции или ведя себя нарочито грубо, когда Мачи корчила из себя недотрогу по ее мнению. Однако никогда еще Повелительница Нитей не могла подумать, что это может быть.…приятно? Больно не было – совершенно. Место, где чужая ладонь соприкоснулась с ее ягодицами, горело и пощипывало даже, саднило.…сладко – как укусы, оставшиеся после бурной ночи. 

Девушка снова закусила губу, все же выгоняя подобные мысли из своей головы – ей нужно было вытащить игрушку, выкинуть презерватив, немного посидеть ванной, а затем вернуться к учебе. Она так удачно избавилась от этих размышлений, запретив себе думать в сторону секса, пока не будет готова окончательно к экзамену.…что только теперь вспомнила собственные ощущения, глядя на явно получившую удовольствие от того, как ее шлепнули, Моро. 

-Ну, так что? – Рыжая потянулась снова. – Еще разик? – Вышло это у нее почти упрашивающее. 

-Да поцелуй меня в задницу, - Мачи скорее смутилась, нежели разозлилась. Как ее раньше особо не шлепали, так и она не отвешивала шлепков Хисоке, за вычетом тех случаев, когда рыжая выбешивала до состояния белого каления. А теперь….захотелось повторить. Да чертовы гормоны, будь они неладны! Она снова думала о сексе, а не о том, что надо учиться. 

-Куда угодно на самом деле. Только скажи – куда, - мурлыкающий голос одноклассницы душевного спокойствия совсем не добавил, точно так же, как и содержание ее слов. Мачи закрыла на миг глаза, пытаясь абстрагироваться от картинки лежащей поперек ее коленей девушки. Практически раздетой девушки. Возбужденной девушки. Аппетитной, красивой девушки, только и ждущей, чтобы Мачи проявила хотя бы капельку инициативы. 

-Знаешь, временами тебе в рот хочется всунуть кляп. Боюсь лишь - тебе все равно понравится, - произнесла Повелительница Нитей, стараясь дышать размеренно, а говорить ровно и желательно рассерженно, чтобы ее слова не приняли за заигрывание. Впрочем, она не обольщалась – Моро примет за заигрывание любую мелочь. Это не твое решение, а ее желание. 

-Я никогда не была против того, чтобы ты мне тоже что-нибудь присунула, - голос рыжей девушки стал ниже – со скрипучими и тягучими нотками, от него у Комачине мурашки по спине побежали, а в белье, кажется снова начало намокать. Впрочем, возбуждение с сегодняшних двух раз толком-то никуда и не делось на самом деле. Те оргазмы….не принесли облегчения, лишь заставляли сильнее хотеть контакта с чужим телом…проникновения - глубокого, жесткого возможно. 

А может медленного и осторожного – лишь бы кожа к коже, сплавляясь на этой жаре в один организм. Мачи почти застонала, когда перед ее закрытыми глазами появилась новая картинка, старательно нарисованная одноклассницей – как она могла бы сама контролировать процесс….трогать, где пожелает, и заставлять чувствовать то, что ей хочется, как обычно это делала сама Моро. 

Нет. Не думать об этом.

-Если не сдам этот предмет, и преподаватель меня поимеет на экзамене, то я тебя…. – опасно произнесла Мачи, распахивая глаза, под чужим внимательным взглядом. Как будто Моро не заметила, насколько смогла заинтересовать свою скромницу-умницу-отличницу.

-Никто тебя не тронет, - произнесла позабавлено клоунесса.

-Ты поняла, о чем я! – Повелительница Нитей зашипела практически от вспыхнувшего внутри раздражения – причем раздражение это вызвано собственной неспособностью сопротивляться чужим инсинуациям. Что злиться-то на Моро? Она такая, какая есть. Но Хисоке об этом знать не следовало. - Я тебя сама в мозг поимею, если не наберу проходной бал и мне придется выслушивать от посторонних людей нотации о том, «как же так», получая их жалостливые предложения переэкзаменовки, - девушка сознательно накручивала сама себя, представляя эту отвратительную картинку, ведь жалость по отношению к себе она на дух не выносила. А каждый из преподавателей обязательно прицепится и попытается выведать, почему такая хорошая ученица завалила экзамен. – Так и знай – все нотации, что прочтут мне, передам тебе в точности до последнего слова и буду капать на мозги до самого поступления в университет! 

-Может, просто изнасилуешь? – Прозвучало откровенно-жалостливо. Хисока скуксилась, разом представив, что станет с их маленькой совместной жизнью. Даже мысль о спокойных размеренных семейных буднях, с выносом мусора по утрам, к приезду мусороуборочной машины, и образцово-показательными улыбками соседям, разом показалась желанной. Хотя, кого клоунесса обманывала? Она бы не смогла вести себя образцово при всем желании….по крайней мере, достаточно долго. 

Мачи же при том самом желании имела все шансы превратить существование одноклассницы в ад, начиная цепляться по поводу и без. Не спасали даже попытки затыкать ее поцелуями и сексом. Маленькая.…ладно, не маленькая такая месть, о которой Моро каждый раз успешно забывала, стоило наконец вывести Повелительницу Нетей из состояния злобной буки. 

-Сдурела? – Чужие глаза на предложение об изнасиловании приняли форму почти ровных кругов. Мысленно, клоунесса облегчено выдохнула, поняв, что сбила чужую опасную для нее мысль. - Нет! – Мачи протянула руки и спихнула-таки задницу одноклассницы со своих колен, вставая с дивана. Хисока лишь вздохнула грустно….водружаясь обратно и принимая картинную позу страдания.…очень соблазнительную позу, надо заметить. 

-Один разик. Один маленький такой разик – понарошку! – Протянула она медово, выгибаясь и потягиваясь так, что топик чуть слез, не выдержав давления. А еще - почти оголил напряженные темные соски. Но потом девушка словно задумалась и перевернулась на живот, вытянувшись не сексуальной, а просто ленивой лисой. - Хотя, знаешь - наверное, лучше не надо, - протянула Моро скучнейшим тоном. 

Мачи моргнула недоуменно. Сегодняшний день, на самом деле, не был чем-то выходящим из ряда вон – тем более последний месяц выдался напряженным. Но чтобы Моро сама отказывалась вдруг от того о чем просила? Или тут имелся не маленький подвох.…или она все же действительно обиделась. Боги, вопрос только - на что?! На отказ поиграть в ее хотелки? Поэтому Комачине даже шаг вперед сделала, собираясь узнать, что же не так…. 

\- Наверняка в процессе будешь так смущаться, что я кончу раньше, чем начнем. А ты точно смутишься - на чем все и закончится. Смысл изнасилования потеряется, и моя хрупкая девичья мечта рассыплется, - порыв серьезно поговорить, понять случившееся, увял на корню, как его и не бывало. Мачи захлопнула свой несчастный учебник, глядя на девушку напротив со всевозрастающим внутри раздражением. 

-Какая еще мечта? В чем тогда вообще был смысл этой идиотской просьбы? – Комачине казалось, она попала в театр абсурда или просто задремала. На худой случай – упала в кроличью нору по тому, что иначе кроме как «все страньше и страньше» происходящее описать нельзя. 

-Ммм….ну я так и представляю тебя в чулках, корсете…. – протянули в ответ с прежними интонациями, приглушенными лишь от того, что рыжая бестия говорила, не поворачивая головы и все так же утыкаясь носом в собственные руки. 

-По такой жаре? – Слов, если честно, уже не было, как и аргументов, комментариев.…и вообще чего-либо цензурно-вербального. Хотелось перейти на лексикон Финкса, но это действительно крайний случай. 

-По такой жаре - еще лучше – в корсете, мокренькую. С плеточкой, – Моро все же перевернулась на спину, сжимая свою грудь руками, и несчастной, вот ни на йоту не выглядела. Только смотрела снизу вверх своими наглыми золотыми глазами, как совершенно бессовестное создание, выпрашивающее чтобы его приласкали и свято уверенное что не получит за домогательства по мягкой пушистой заднице. 

Задница у Моро конечно не пушистая, но очень даже ничего и идея наподдать по ней….

Да что же это такое?! 

Мачи подавила желание побиться головой о диванную подушку. Но из головы теперь точно не шел образ той попки с тем самым хвостом, виденным в коробке….злость улетучилась как по волшебству и мысленно Повелительница Нитей признала свое поражение. Она сама виновата в том, что в течение месяца у них почти не было секса, а теперь Моро сходит с ума и ей самой мешает. Нужно было как-то выкраивать моменты, ведь даже собственное тело заявляет о том, чего хочет. И это точно не учеба. 

-Ты сейчас уже диван обкончаешь, - вышло не зло, а скорее устало. Комачине потерла переносицу, стараясь не смотреть на одноклассницу и не думать о пошлостях. Возникающие в голове мысли больше подошли бы самой Хисоке, а примерять их на себя….было так странно, что девушка растерялась даже. - Откуда вообще такие фетиши? – Только и смогла выдать. 

-Глубокая душевная травма, - стоило приоткрыть глаза, как Повелительница Нитей увидела хитрое красивое личико, усыпанное веснушками, и золотые глаза, смотрящие несчастно-несчастно-притворно. От такого даже рассмеяться захотелось, но она удержала нейтральное выражение лица, не давая понять, что уже не просто остыла, но даже сдалась. - Моя мать порола, кого угодно кроме меня, - продолжала ломать комедию клоунесса, ложась на бок – на спине, с ее размером груди было немного неудобно – по крайней мере, без лифчика. 

-Эта женщина явно умела с тобой обращаться – Мачи хмыкнула в лучших традициях Куроро. Ками-сама, и, правда – театр абсурда....но он ведь ей нравился. Иначе она бы не согласилась жить вместе. Просто ушла бы давным-давно, собрав вещи и хлопнув дверью – буквально после первых же мозговыносящих концертов по заявкам и без заявок телезрителей. 

-Зато теперь меня порешь ты, - протянули с дивана тем временем провокационно. Чужая рука вытянулась вперед, желая ухватить край домашнего платьишка, в которое Мачи все же переоделась после душа. Однако девушка ловко стратегически отступила и длинные пальцы, увенчанные внушительными длиннющими ногтями, цапнули пустоту в паре сантиметров от ее подола. 

А стоит еще буквально немного потянуться, как одна наглая лиса точно свалится на пол. Бюст и задница конечно спружинят – в зависимости от того, какой именно стороной она приземлится - чем уберегут от фатальных травм. Но проверять насколько будет больно, Моро не захотела, посему со вздохом легла обратно на диван. Она и правда устала после сегодняшнего разбора вещей, и если секса все же не намечалось, то стоило удовлетвориться тем, что они явно больше не в ссоре, а Мачи не дуется. 

-Не порола я тебя, не было такого, - Комачине возразила не менее вяло, нежели Хисока к ней недавно тянулась. На самом деле, если б клоунесса желала – она бы могла двигаться с пугающей скоростью и сцапать все, что ей приглянулось. Но смысл, если они вымотаны жарой, и только-только помирились? Впрочем, обычный человек со стороны, наверное, даже не и понял, что это было примирение. Все же, что Моро, что Мачи - обе не совсем от мира сего….как и остальные Пауки, в общем-то. 

-А что тогда СЕЙЧАС тут было? – Позабавлено протянула Хисока, снова изворачиваясь и укладываясь на живот – но теперь она втянула на диван подушку и устроилась на ней головой удобно, обхватывая руками. На Мачи эта фокусница поглядывала искоса, немного хитро, будто предлагая, если той захочется – подушку отобрать и самой занять место рядом….можно «сверху»….можно «под». – От кого, спрашивается, моя попка пострадала и вся горит? – Протянула карамельно, заставляя звуки стекать по чужой спине патокой – горячей и липкой….затечь куда-то существенно ниже поясницы. – Кстати, может еще разочек?

-У меня нет корсета, чулок и плеточки, - уперла руки в бока Комачине, все же не удержавшись и хмыкнув. 

-У меня есть! – Рыжая тихо рассмеялась в подушку, однако Мачи показалось, что та уже засыпает. 

-Что еще я не видела? – Спросила Повелительница Нитей тихо, осторожно опустившись на колени рядом с диваном. 

-Ну, у меня много интересного – я часто покупаю вещи, думая о тебе, - прозвучало тихо-тихо, словно клоунесса говорила во сне. 

-Уже страшно. Носи сама, - Комачине рассмеялась, наклоняясь к чужому виску, прикасаясь к нему губами. Приз за хорошую работу сегодня днем, пусть и достаточно запоздалый. Даже если сейчас эта рыжая бестия придуривается – все равно заслужила. И когда она была вот такая уставшая, заморенная – что случалось чертовски редко у этого атомного реактора в миниатюре – когда она была такая, Мачи не могла удержаться. Не могла запретить себе прикоснуться, не могла позволить себе не чувствовать нечто непривычное, не свойственное ей до встречи с Хисокой. 

-Размерчик не мой. Кстати, раз уж мы это обсуждаем – так ты все-таки согласна? Можешь наделать фото и меня шантажировать…. – Моро кажется даже не почувствовала чужого касания – и правда уборка съела все ее силы. У нее язык еле ворочался, хотя мозг все еще пытался выдавать непристойности и остроты. 

-Тебя как будто можно таким шантажировать…. – Повелительница Нитей осторожно вытянула из под чужих ног плед, лежащий на другом конце дивана и накрыла это недоразумение. Ей уже не ответили – Хисока спала – крепко и спокойно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Комбини – круглосуточный магазин


	4. -IV-

Мачи повела плечами и отложила несчастный учебник в сторону. На часах горели цифры знаменующие наступление полуночи – стремясь восполнить съеденное Хисокой время, Комачине засиделась на кухне по победного – то есть до тех пор, пока не перевернула последнюю страницу и не резюмировала.…что ничерта уже не понимает. Уставший откровенно от учебы и, в особенности, от подготовки к экзаменам, мозг, преодолел последнюю главу на чистой силе воли, не отложив в памяти ровным счетом ничего.

Как бы ни было странно это признавать, но временами Моро права – Мачи откровенно переучилась. Девушка только головой покачала, откладывая книжку на край кухонной стойки. Она прошла в гостиную, где горел исключительно ночник. Хисока уже скинула легкий плед – даже во сне ей было жарко. Клоунесса спала, вытянувшись на боку, спихнув подушку так же на пол, практически вывернувшись из собственной, откровенно липнущей к телу одежды. 

И, правда, жарковато – даже ночью, даже с распахнутыми настежь окнами, за которыми стрекочут цикады. Они живут в центре города сейчас, но это дорогой спальный квартал и тут удивительно тихо – даже лишнего света нет, ведь все благопристойные семьи давным-давно спят. Сѐмьи. Мачи потерла задумчиво щеку ладонью. Их с Хисокой…можно назвать семьей? Наверное, нет – слишком уж это странное понятие. Девушка помотала головой, а затем, усмехнувшись, подошла ближе. 

Пальцы прикоснулись к чужой голой спине, на которой можно было увидеть небольшую татуировку Паука с номером четыре. Девушка чуть потерла кожу и рисунок смазался. Ну да, Моро в своем репертуаре – тут оставалось только усмехнуться. Они думали о татуировках когда-то….но решили оставить это на время после учебы. А может и вовсе отказаться от такой идеи. Те же якудза сильно подставлялись со своими рисунками на теле, и лучше было не иметь никаких знаков отличий – чтобы не стать жертвой полиции или мафии. 

Хисока же, чисто из вредности, заказала целый набор временных татуировок, а теперь, то и дело, клеила их себе куда-нибудь. Ну, главное что не на лоб – Фэйтан бы не понял такого подтрунивания над боссом. У Куроро, к его сожалению татуировка имелась – он так и не узнал, откуда она, что значит – просто кто-то сделал ее маленькому ребенку, прежде чем выбросить его на улицу. Настоящая стигмата, из-за которой его долго не хотели усыновлять. Руководство школы разрешало прятать ее под спортивными повязками – Нетеро-сан с пониманием отнесся к проблеме. А еще, он кажется прекрасно был в курсе их деятельности, но пока Пауки не оставляли следов, спускал им все с рук. 

Чисто по инерции, пальцы скользнули ниже, вдоль линии чужой спины, по влажной от жары, горячей коже, к выемке копчика. До этого Мачи думала о том, чтобы устроиться рядом и немного поспать – идти в спальню одной откровенно не хотелось. После очередной ссоры желание побыть рядом становилось нестерпимым, пусть ей удавалось его сдерживать и не показывать свою заинтересованность в тактильных контактах. 

Хисока таким не заморачивались – для нее прикосновения были частью жизни, и если она считала что-то своим, то лапала, не стесняясь. Да ладно, она и Куроро запустила как-то руки под форму, заставляя парня, в который раз страдальчески-насмешливо смотреть в потолок, а Фэйтана, шипя на все лады, угрожать отжать клоунессу от данчо арматурой. Но для Комачине никогда не пускавшей посторонних в свое личное пространство такое было внове. Она позволяла обнимать себя другим членам Рёдан, да….однако, это и близко не шло с тем, как Хисока умудрялась будить в ней желание трогать и гладить. 

Да еще и сегодняшний день был…насыщенным. Новое всегда будоражит, занимает мысли. Сейчас, сидя на краю дивана, Мачи поглаживала кончиками пальцев выемку меж ягодиц девушки, на самой грани приспущенных трусиков, просто представляя.…как бы выглядел хвост у самой Моро? От таких мыслей невольно становилось даже еще более мокро и жарко. Жарко черт побери – настолько, что собственное платье и трусики пора было отправлять в стирку – они промокли насквозь от пота. И мыслей о сне больше не появлялось – разум скинул оцепенение, в коем пребывал, наполняя теперь скорее липким чувством желания.

На самом деле, Повелительница Нитей крайне редко бывала в таком состоянии сама – желание разбудить одноклассницу показалось непристойно-притягательным сейчас. А обычно она просто становилась жертвой чужого вожделения, не успевая возбудить морально – впрочем, ее тело и разум всегда откликались достаточно быстро, реагируя на чужие желания и стимуляцию. Но сейчас….хотело самой побыть инициатором. 

Вот только Хисока потом ей житья же не даст. Мачи вздохнула и встала решительно, оставляя девушку спать на диване в одиночестве. Сама она прошла в спальню, закрыв за собой дверь и включив свет, на ходу стягивая мокрую одежду, протирая ею кожу. Да, тут стало куда как свободнее – без всех коробок, раньше откровенно загромождавших не такое уж и большое пространство. Стоило найти что-то сухое и чистое, сполоснуться, а затем лечь отдыхать, так уж и быть, отведя завтрашний день на развлечения – иначе Моро ее точно поедом съест. А собственный мозг сведет с ума очередными пошлыми непристойностями. 

Девушка открыла шкаф, задумчиво рассматривая свой небольшой гардероб….и поняла, что створка-сёдзи отъезжает с трудом. Словно с другой, ранее совершенно пустой стороны, отведенной Хисоке, что-то чудовищно мешается. Мачи только брови вверх удивленно приподняла. Да сколько же у нее вещей? Хотя.…вспоминая коробки – много. Очень много. Чертовски много. Комачине пришлось открыть другую часть шкафа, чтобы посмотреть, как это можно прижать, дабы не мешало добираться до ее собственного имущества…и замерла. 

Онемела – из горла даже удивленного возгласа не донеслось, хотя она не могла его не издать. Щеки стремительно затопил румянец. Это....это….ХИСОКА! Внутри всколыхнулось жаркое и стыдное желание хорошенько отлупить клоунессу по заднице, раз уж ей так нравится – и чтобы обязательно эта рыжая бестия потом сидеть не могла на своей пятой точке. Ведь действительно не шутила, когда говорила, что часто покупает вещи, думая о Мачи. Размер совсем не на Моро. Однозначно. 

Чего тут вообще только не было. Следом за скулами вспыхнули уши, потом шея, спина, грудь живот….Комачине зажала рот рукой, понимая – недавнее желание, возникшее внезапно рядом со спящей Хисокой, вернулось в многократном размере и кажется, теперь ему откровенно плевать на то, что начинать первой – совсем не в характере Повелительницы Нитей. Девушка какое-то время боролась с острым желанием захлопнуть сёдзи, а затем сбежать позорно в ванну – под ледяной душ. 

Но, в конце концов – мысль вспыхнула в голове ярко и остро – в конце концов, что ее вообще должно останавливать? Смущение? Смешно. 

Может тогда понимание - какой липучей потом станет Моро? Но ей, на самом деле повод и случайно можно дать. 

Что же….Пауки привыкли делать то, что они хотят. Вот и сейчас, Повелительница Нетей отняла руку ото рта и протянула вперед, проведя по вешалкам на которых висела одежда….Ками-сама, КАКАЯ это была одежда. Девушка вытащила короткий розовый халатик из скрипучего, липнущего к коже латекса. По длине – он и трусики-то не прикрывал. А ведь к каждому костюмчику в этом шкафу прилагался свой комплект белья – тоже откровенно непристойное, с разрезами там, где, казалось бы, обычно все и скрывают. Костюм медсестры, костюм школьницы, полицейской, учительницы.…а были ведь еще шелковые и полупрозрачно-газовые пеньюары, дорогие кимоно, сорочки.…глаза разбегались невольно во все стороны. 

Ну, в конце концов, какая женщина вообще может оторваться от красивой одежды, купленной специально для нее? Разве что та, которая себя таковой уже и не ощущает. Мачи осторожно потрогала один из костюмчиков изнутри – латекс лип к коже, рука с трудом скользила в нем. Как это вообще одевать? Она невольно потянулась за телефоном – право слово - не у Хисоки же спрашивать? Что бы фокусница точно превратила оставшуюся часть ночи в цирк. 

Ответ оказался прост и находился прямо перед ее носом – в одной из ниш, рядом с теми самыми заветными коробочками, ставшими сегодня причиной «познавания нового» стояла баночка детской присыпки. Девушка задумчиво посмотрела в экран своего сотового, затем снова на шкаф. А Моро в этом деле кажется специалист – все вещи хранились на плечиках, чтобы на латексе не возникло уродливых складок, были присыпаны изнутри тальком и отделялись друг от друга одеждой из ткани – дабы при соприкосновении случайно не склеиться и не испортиться соответственно. 

Хисоку разбудило ощущение прикосновения. Она и до этого чувствовала, как к ней притрагиваются, но чувство опасности не подавало ни малейших сигналов, значит - это была всего-навсего Мачи, наконец-то вдоволь наевшаяся знаний и похоже все-таки решившая присоединиться к Моро, дабы лечь спать. Девушка удовлетворенно выдохнула во сне, а затем перевернулась на бок, желая прижаться теснее, до жара - чтобы Комачине рассерженной кошкой зашипела от того, как ее пачкают чужим по̀том, и от того что ей жарко. 

Вот только Повелительница Нитей все равно не вывернется из чужих рук, и они проспят до утра сладко, чтобы к утру склеиться окончательно, а потом Хисока будет посмеиваться над раздраженной Мачи и отмывать ее в прохладной ванной. Да, такой план действий клоунессе откровенно понравился, но….он провалился на первом же пункте – перевернуться набок не удалось – ее оседлали чуть ниже ягодиц и прижали к дивану. 

От такого, девушка даже приоткрыла глаза и недоуменно похлопала ресницами, прогоняя сонную муть из головы. Через нее не перелезали к спинке, но сидели сверху – крепко и уверенно, удерживая в одном положении. Моро двинулась пытаясь понять происходящее.…и обнаружила свои руки скованными. А вот это уже откровенно что-то необычно-бредовое – проснуться в безопасности собственной квартиры в.…чем? Нет, не наручники. 

Глаза девушки адаптировались к полумраку и зрачки тут же сузились до щелочек пораженно от вида собственного, не так давно купленного, ни разу даже не использованного комплекта кожаных розово-фиолетовых широких наручей, скрепленных короткой цепочкой. Такие невозможно снять, даже выбив себе большой палец, и ими так же нельзя повредить руки из-за мягкой внутренней прокладки – самое оно, чтоб связать одну строптивицу, каждый раз умудряющуюся выскальзывать из наручников. А самое странно-забавное - опасности Моро до сих пор не чувствовала. 

-Мачи? Что ты задумала, милая моя? – Вкрадчиво проговорила фокусница, поворачивая голову вбок, насколько позволяло положение. И замолчала. То ли онемела, то ли просто растеряла все слова. 

-Не смотри на меня так, - Мачи недовольно сжала губы, чувствуя, как пульсирует кровь в висках, и как жжет кожу. Она не смущалась совершенно, когда влезала в этот чертов костюм – больше было забавно и интересно, а в некое мере еще и возбуждающе. Но чужой взгляд – эти расширившиеся глаза, и тени тут же начавшие проявляться на лице – Хисока каждый раз подобными взглядами умудрялась вогнать Комачине в краску. 

Даже если та в принципе не считала изначально ситуацию заслуживающей смущения. Да и чего может смущаться Паук, выросший на улице, видевший к своим восемнадцати годам куда больше, чем средний обыватель сможет узнать за всю свою жизнь? Наверное только того, каким восхищением и жадностью начинали гореть золотые глаза, а так же желанием обладать. Разве Мачи – нечто уникальное, достойное таких взглядов? 

-Я не могу не смотреть. Мне, если честно сложно поверить, что я уже проснулась, - Моро проговорила это хрипло, с низкими, почти мужскими интонациями в голосе, облизнув губы быстро кончиком ярко-алого, островатого на конце языка. – И если это, правда, сон, то хочу успеть увидеть….запомнить как можно больше, - ногти девушки проскребли по обивке дивана, оставляя едва заметные драные следы, а тело напряглось – она явно собиралась извернуться и оказаться на спине что бы протянуть скованные руки и потрогать….вот это все потрогать. Аккуратную небольшую грудь, что была сейчас совершенно непристойно поднята лифом, выглядывающим из выреза короткого латексного полицейского комбинезончика. Тонкую талию, облепленную им же, словно второй кожей. – Мачи….- сипло произнесла девушка, вдруг сообразив. – У тебя внизу нет…трусиков? Вообще? 

-Догадливая, - буркнула Повелительница Нитей. Из всего того, что висело в шкафу, влезть в этот костюм было проще всего – и все равно, как бы она не старалась, но ткань нижнего белья неприятно сбивалась под стягивающим кожу материалом. Лиф – еще ладно – он был твердым, да и совпадал со швами, а вот трусиками действительно пришлось пожертвовать, что бы собственный внешний вид полностью удовлетворил Комачине. 

Латекс оказался совершенно странным материалом для носки. Даже к плотной коже можно было привыкнуть, со временем ты переставал ее замечать. А то, что сейчас одето на розововолосой отличнице-скромнице-умнице….оно словно тискало, не переставая ни на миг, не позволяя забыть о себе. Тянуло кожу, сдавливало ее….приклеивалось намертво, даже не смотря на тальк, которым девушка обсыпала всю поверхность изнутри. 

В такую жару, она взмокла буквально за пару минут.…и возбудилась только сильнее, по тому, что материал так же ощутимо давил в промежности. А ведь были еще чулки и сапожки – так же добавлявшие градус ее мучениям. Но снимать….не хотелось – по крайней мере, пока она не осуществит свою задумку и маленькую месть.…заодно удовлетворив те странные желания, которые одноклассница сегодня заронила в нее. Девушка сощурилась, когда почувствовалась, как Моро напряглась, словно хищник перед прыжком.…и, стоило той попытаться перевернуться – как клоунесса получила по заднице. Чертовски ощутимо, заставляя ту охнуть и вздрогнуть всем телом. 

-Куда-то собралась? Я тебе кажется, не разрешала переворачиваться, - ладони в коротких, таких же латексных перчатках с обрезанными пальцами, легли на ягодицы Хисоки и сдавили тугую плоть так, что Комачине большими пальцами, заходящими на внутренние поверхности бедер, ощутила, как сжались мышцы в чужой промежности. Рыжая клоунесса невольно прижалась к дивану, ощущая острый разряд удовольствия. Ее повышенная чувствительность реагировала вполне прогнозируемо – возбуждением на подобные действа от той, кого Моро признавала своей парой. 

Любой другой тоже возможно смог бы вызвать некоторое чувство удовольствия в ее теле, но эта лиса просто перегрызла бы наглецу глотку, предварительно, как следует, с ним поиграв, заставив молить о пощаде. Она никого не подпускала к себе, и даже парни были вынуждены довольствоваться ролью боттомов – что полностью и физически и морально удовлетворяло Моро. Однако с Повелительницей нитей.…такого отторжения не происходило. 

Хисока конечно позволяла себе мечтать, что однажды ее скромница и умница сорвется с нарезки.…или Моро просто сможет уговорить ее побыть сверху, проявить инициативу….но вот так – оказалось более чем неожиданностью. Мачи была совсем не зла и не раздосадована сейчас – она именно четко и целенаправленно представляла, чего именно хочет. А когда Повелительница Нитей обозначала для себя цель, то шла к ней любыми способами и методами, невзирая на препятствия. 

Ее мог бы остановить наверное Куроро Люцифер.…вот только кто сказал, будто Хисока даст этому умнику вмешиваться в их отношения? Ее-то в данный момент всё совершенно устраивало. И даже некоторая.…беспомощность. Это только заставляло адреналин танцевать сильнее в крови – ведь всегда возбуждает, когда ты не можешь предугадать чужие действия. Однако страха тут не примешивалось – рыжая бестия слишком хорошо знала Мачи и пусть в чужом омуте водились невероятно глубоководные черти, но вреда они ей не нанесут – ведь тогда их хрупкий мир окажется просто разрушен – а ни одна из девушек этого не хотела. 

-Мачи… - проскулила Моро. – Мааачи…. – этот тон можно зачерпывать ложкой, а затем мазать на тост вместо меда. Комачине почувствовала, как вся покрывается мурашками буквально, щеки горят все сильнее и сильнее – в том числе, при виде тугой попки с врезавшимися, сбившимися меж ягодиц трусиками. – Мачи, что ты задумала? – Девушка облизнула враз пересохшие губы и не смогла удержаться от того, что бы поерзать под одноклассницей, чувствуя, как приклеился к коже латекс чужого костюма, как врезаются в кожу пряжки на сапогах. Чулки были уже насквозь мокрыми из-за июньской жары, из под края комбинезона на ноги Моро стекали капельки пота, и сама она, разом покрылась испариной, чувствуя, как ускоряется пульс, усиляется давление – кровь бежала просто бешено по жилам, перегоняемая мощными толчками сердца. 

-Прекрати дергаться! – Прозвучало неожиданно жестко – после чего Хисоку еще раз ударили по ягодицам, да так, что в ушах зазвенело. Девушка уткнулась носом в диван и глухо застонала, ощущая, как кровь приливает к поврежденному месту – била Повелительница Нитей не так чтобы сильно, но хлестко – видимо запомнив, как это делала сама клоунесса. С другой стороны у Мачи попка худенькая – нужно быть аккуратным, чтобы не попасть по косточкам и не сделать по-настоящему больно. 

А вот у Моро задница что надо – круглая, упругая. Там - где не шлепни – везде приятно – не зря же она старается поддерживать себя в отличной форме. Хорошие природные данные следовало поддерживать, усовершенствовать, если она и дальше хотела обходить соперников и соперниц на поворотах. Иначе большая грудь обвиснет, а задница превратится в сплошной целлюлит – тогда уж Комачине в ее сторону бы точно не посмотрела.

-Я не могу, - жалобно протянула полукровка, когда возбуждение немного стихло, позволяя ей придти в себя, а не просто лежать с приподнятой к верху попкой, выпрашивающей, чтобы с ней еще немного поиграли. – О боги, я так долго представляла, как это будет, и теперь совершенно не в состоянии держать себя в руках, - она потянулась всем телом, так, чтобы топик сполз окончательно под грудь, начал давить, а соски чувствительно потерлись об обивку дивана. 

-Тебе придется, - чужие пальцы зарылись в ее волосы, Мачи приподняла голову Моро, наклоняясь к самому ее уху, как та и сама любила делать, зажимая свое строптивое своенравное сокровище где-нибудь в общественном месте, чтобы оттрахать хорошенько не смотря на то, что та брыкалась. Желай того Комачине – она бы освободилась – ударила по-настоящему, ломая нос, ребра, руки или ноги – все вместе, либо на выбор. И Хисока, если бы не хотела, чтобы с ней делали что-то – она бы не валяла дурака сейчас – а дралась насмерть. 

Но девушка позволила приподнять свою голову, ощущая судороги удовольствия от того как сжимались чужие пальцы в ее волосах – ощутимо натягивая, однако все же не делая особо больно. Мачи, ее прекрасная потрясающая Мачи – настоящая паучиха, плоть от плоти и кровь от крови Гений Рёдан – она прекрасно умела делать больно и быть аккуратной, калечить и мучить….а еще четко дозировать прикладываемые усилия, быть жѐсткой, когда этого требовалось…даже жесто̀кой. Хотела ли Моро ощутить эту жѐстокость однажды на себе? О, еще как хотела. 

-Ты заставишь меня, Мачи? Интересно как? – В эту игру можно было играть вдвоем, посему рыжая бестия не собиралась оставаться в стороне. 

-Легко, - просто произнесли прямо над ухом полукровки, несильно дернув ту за волосы, заставляя выгнуть шею, и откинуть голову назад. Комачине потерлась ласково щекой о щеку, такая непривычно-мягкая сейчас. Она редко позволяла себе быть столь открытой....вот только на данный момент, клоунесса кожей чувствовала под мягкостью шелка – опасность бритвенного лезвия. – Я к тебе просто больше за всю ночь и пальцем не притронусь, - слова ударили пощечиной, заставляя замереть. О, серьезная угроза. Вот только….

-Тогда я притронусь к тебе сама, - произнесла хрипло Моро, ощущая, как к ее спине прижимается чужое, взмокшее уже тело. Костюмчик после сегодняшнего, к сожалению, только выбрасывать – латекс материал на самом деле капризный и от обилия влаги, а так же растяжения, станет, скорее всего, не пригоден к повторному использованию….но она еще десяток купит, лишь бы как сейчас ощущать Комачине, придавливающую ее всем своим весом к горизонтальной поверхности.

И пусть Повелительница Нитей вполовину легче, просто из-за разницы в росте – ей хватает умения и практики контролировать любое движение своей жертвы. Можно не сомневаться - стоит лишь дернуться не в ту сторону, как санкции будут весьма жесткими. 

-Мааачи, солнце мое, милая, ласковая девочка, я тебя просто свяжу и буду трахать, пока ты не пропустишь все свои чертовы экзамены, пока тебя остальные Пауки не хватятся и не придут сюда.…чтобы найти невменяемую, напичканную игрушками, содрогающуюся от удовольствия, - голос Хисоки угрожал, тек по коже сладким ядом, заставляя чужое нутро сладко сжиматься, пусть и чувствуя, что рыжая бестия не шутит – она действительно могла бы совершить подобное, сорви ей окончательно крышу. Но ведь эти слова так же сейчас – часть игры – не смотря на всю серьезность, с которой были сказаны. 

-Думаешь, я тебя отвяжу? Та наивна, Хисока, - Повелительница Нитей отпустила ее волосы и толкнула чужую голову вперед, вжимая в диван, надавливая жестко на затылок, стискивая тонкие обманчиво-хрупкие покрытые шрамами пальцы. – Я не притронусь к тебе больше, да. Но и не развяжу. Даже больше – прикую к стене, благо у нас есть тут замечательные строительные инструменты, чтобы вбить крепкую скобу. Соседи простят мне непродолжительный шум - я уверена. А потом устроюсь напротив, и ты будешь смотреть, смотреть и еще раз смотреть, как я пробую все те игрушки из шкафа, не имея возможности прикоснуться ни ко мне, ни тем более к себе. Если же кто-то придет на шум.…думаю я открою деверь. – Девушка усмехнулась, почувствовав, как закаменели буквально чужие мышцы. – Да-да, как ты любишь – буду в одних трусиках и пеньюаре. Тебе плевать, когда на тебя смотрят в любом виде, ты даже удовольствие от этого получаешь, эксгибиционистка чертова. Но в этот раз смотреть буду на меня. Трогать меня своими противными липкими взглядами, раздевать окончательно, а потом уйдут подрачивать, и будут думать о всяких извращениях, стоит нам лишь столкнуться в общем коридоре. 

Повелительница Нитей, выдыхала каждое слово сладко. Она сама знала, что блефует, и Моро знала, что ее одноклассница блефует – в конце концов, Мачи скорее убила бы свидетеля, увидевшего ее в непотребном виде. Но одна мысль о подобном приводила Хисоку в позабавленную ярость, взгляд застилала алая пелена, а внутри просыпался самый настоящий психопат, готовый убить любого, кто посмеет даже взглядом притронуться к Повелительнице Нитей. 

-Я себе просто голову о стену разобью в таком случае, и потеряю сознание, – тоскливо резюмировала, наконец, обуздав свои чувства Моро через какое-то время. Но это был уже не аргумент и они обе прекрасно сие понимали. – Ладно, прекрасная мучительница – делай что хочешь, - вместо того чтобы настаивать на своей точке зрения, Хисока предпочла подчиниться чужим правилам – тем более это обещало быть забавно….и кто сказал что чужие правила нельзя обратить себе на пользу? 

От одной мысли об этом, на губах расплывалась ядовито-сладкая, предвкушающая улыбка. Девушка потянулась, выгнулась в спине, не уходя от захвата чужих пальцев, но словно потираясь теплым затылком о ладонь Мачи, заставляя ту замереть от ощущения мягкости волос одноклассницы. Гладкие – словно шелк, текучие, совсем не то же самое что ее собственные – суховатые, ломкие и такие легкие, без специальных средств вечно топорщащиеся во все стороны. 

Комачине отпустила медленно затылок этой рыжей бестии, не отнимая впрочем, руки, ведя пальцами вдоль влажной от пота шеи, по сбившемуся топу, по выступающим позвонкам, по линии поясницы. В комнате буквально нечем дышать, не смотря на распахнутое настежь окно и врывающийся внутрь ночной сквозняк. А еще - жарко от нагревшегося латекса, жарко от чужих слов и от чужого вида, от Хисоки, враз ставшей обманчиво-податливой в ее руках. 

Одно это заставляло думать о позорной капитуляции….и все же любопытство пополам со щекочущим возбуждением, с желанием сделать так, как хочется, потрогать там, где она желает – это не позволяло Комачине сдаться на волю победительницы. Моро слишком часто брала контроль в свои руки, а сегодня она умудрилась заступить за тот край, где кончалось чужое смущение, и где горел, не менее жадный, нежели у нее самой, огонь желаний. Хисока разожгла его сама когда-то - поделилась маленькими крохотными тлеющими угольками, надеясь распалить свою новую цель – вот только та вспыхнула ярким пламенем – и навек застыла самым невероятно-прекрасным, что видела клоунесса в своей жизни. 

Когда сплетается сдержанность и страсть, рассудительность и порывистость, когда желания теснятся в рамках хрупкого тела, скребутся наружу, но оказываются жестко окорочены несгибаемой волей – это, то же самое, что и смотреть на буйство стихии, не в силах уйти с дороги перед надвигающимся штормом. Стихия не видит тебя, не знает о тебе ровным счетом ничего – ты никто для нее. Но она поглощает тебя, захватывает, завораживает – а потом, только лишь смерть. Когда же она вдруг – по какой-то причине, вдруг переводит на тебя свое внимание….

….Моро не знала куда суется, впервые прикасаясь к этой девушке. Да Мачи, скорее всего сама не знала о себе подобного – и по сию пору так же не догадывается. Но Хисоке видно прекрасно со стороны – как ее чувства находят отсвет, как они задевают чувства Комачине невидимыми крачками, как она переплетаются и не понять больше, где заканчивается одна и начинается другая. А то, что происходит сейчас – прямое тому свидетельство, огонь пожирающий полукровку теперь уже по собственному желанию. Он в каждом огненном касании к коже, в каждом дыхании, что удается уловить, в шелковых волосах, падающих из-за плеча Повелительницы Нитей и прилипающих к чужому телу. Моро не может удержаться - она снова проводит когтями по обивке, оставляя едва заметные следы….и получает в тот же момент оглушающий, жаркий удар по ягодицам – снова по тому же месту, отчего невольно вскрикивает. 

-Ты, кажется, решила сама перебудить всех соседей, да? – Вкрадчиво доносится из-за ее плеча. 

-Как можно удержаться от выражения моего восторга твоей потрясающей жестокостью? – Усмешка кривит губы рыжей бестии, ее кожа теперь точно горит и пульсирует от притока крови, а в голове отчаянно шумит. Даже алкоголь никогда не пьянит Моро так, как адреналин – от того она равнодушна к любым пагубным увлечениям. Ведь, что может быть хуже адреналиновой наркомании? 

-Достаточно легко на самом деле, - Мачи самой не верится в то, что она говорит и делает. Подобное подошло бы куда больше вот той рыжей лисице с придурью в голове и вечными странными желаниями, кои та привыкла исполнять, если не сиюмоментно, то, тем не менее, как можно быстрее с момента их возникновения. Пока, так сказать, не пропали, сменяясь новыми, и новыми, и новыми - каждое из которых, в течение последних лет, Комачине испытывала на самой себе. 

Она, конечно, не скажет о подобном вслух, но девушка невольно запоминала самые сильно задевающие ее ходы и игры, придуманные чужой неутомимой фантазией – а еще, получила подспудное и прорвавшееся сегодня наружу желание испытать их на самой Хисоке. Когда человек прорастает тебе под кожу - это не просто вожделение уже, это то, как вы знаете, друг друга, то, как ты хочешь не просто брать….но и давать. 

Увидеть чужие реакции, узнать с какой силой нажать и притронуться, дабы получить ту или иную реакцию. Хисока заставила Повелительницу Нитей когда-то обратить на себя внимание. Заставила раскрыть свою чувственность и сексуальность. Узнать, что у нее тоже есть подобные желания – признать их, пусть и делая по-прежнему немного надменно-отстраненное лицо. 

Притронуться к этим желаниям, ощутить их вес, их жар….загореться ими как пламенем. Но не сгореть дотла, а продолжать ровно сиять, самой быть согретой в языках пламени. И сейчас Комачине не просто горела - она полыхала. Полыхала в жаре внутри их новой маленькой квартирки, в душном, наполненном запахами цветущей яблони и свежей листвы, воздухе, в ароматах мускуса чужой кожи, и в собственных желаниях, распаленных долгим к ним пренебрежением. 

-Открой рот, - прозвучало жестко, а пальцы сжали чужую, саднящую от удара ягодицу, заставляя Хисоку тихо охнуть….подаваясь навстречу. Мазохизм отчасти – но почему бы и нет, если Мачи не делал по-настоящему больно, если это колкое и острое ощущение смешивалось с возбуждением в филигранно точно действующих руках юной паучихи. Девушка издала невольно тихий, хриплый смешок, ощущая, как кровь приливает не только к месту удара, но и к напряженным соскам, трущимся об обивку дивана, к паху, распрямляется жаркой спиралью внутри живота, и от него во все стороны в каждую клеточку тела течет возбуждение. 

Моро изогнулась сильнее в спине, приподнимая попку, вжимаясь ею в ладонь повелительницы Нитей, а грудью – в диван, по тому, что терпеть у нее сейчас никаких сил не было и не свяжи ее Мачи, не поставь она ей жесткий ультиматум – рыжая бестия уже сорвалась бы с нарезки, переворачивая свою сладкую девочку под себя, чтобы дорваться до сладкого. Игра на грани фола – упусти Комачине вожжи контроля и с ней действительно стало бы то самое, что ей обещала Хисока в самом начале. 

Но она держит удар….и держит Хисоку жестко сейчас, проявляя ту часть своей натуры, кою обычно ей не доводилось показывать в ТАКИХ ситуациях между ними. Обычно подобное проскальзывало в спорах, в быту – время от времени. Но чаще всего жестокость сочилась через Повелительницу Нитей в мир во время очередной разборки, когда нет никакого смысла быть хрупкой девушкой, когда нужно быть безжалостной убийцей, а так же частью Гений Рёдан. 

Так что сегодня и сейчас – это действительно нечто новое. Ощутить то, как собственная жѐсткость и жесто̀кость смешиваясь, приносят….удовольствие. Им обеим. Хисока выгибается, Комачине видит, как приоткрываются пухлые, яркие, словно накрашенные губы, как размыкаются островатые жемчужные зубки и алый язычок скользит по кромке, в характерном жесте предвкушения, будто уже желая попробовать на вкус то, что там окажется? Чужие пальцы? Наверняка – Моро сама часто так делала. И уж кто, как не Хисока знает, что с ними сделать, как облизать и приласкать, что бы сбить свою прекрасную скромницу-умницу-старосту с нити повествования, попытаться переиграть ее на этом кону. 

Вот только….Мачи оседлывает ее удобнее и вместо пальцев, к губам прикасается прохладный пластик, заставляя моргнуть недоуменно. А секунды промедления оказываются решающими тут. Рот Моро затыкает ярко-розовый шарик-кляп из все того же набора, что и наручи. А ведь там еще и поножи были и ошейник – вспоминается невольно – за мгновение до того, как чувствует широкую полосу кожи, обшитую изнутри мягкой тканью точно так же, как и остальные части костюма – во избежание повреждений и натирания. 

Материал приклеивается буквально к влажной от пота коже, а затем Комачине застегивает позади ремешки, не позволяющие снять просто так подобное украшение. Зубы Моро смыкаются вокруг шарика до скрипа пластика – сама ведь выбирала модель, через которую можно дышать благодаря маленьким дырочкам, и которая будет достаточно прочной, дабы не расколоться. А сам пластик немного мягкий – сломать об него зубы еще умудриться надо. 

Она выдыхает почти возмущенно – ключевое тут слово «почти. Но куда больше здесь возбуждения – от все бо̀льшей беспомощности, от того, как ее свободу ограничивают. Мачи прицепляет на карабины цепочки, идущие от ошейника к наручам – не позволяющие слишком уж сильно вытягивать конечности. Девушка соскальзывает по чужой спине, движется легко, размазывая соленую влагу меж их телами….а затем стягивает с одноклассницы ее насквозь мокрое от возбуждения белье. 

-Знаешь, Моро – заткнуть тебя - это, наверное, хрустальная мечта почти любого из наших общих знакомых – начиная одноклассниками и преподавателями, а заканчивая Куроро. Пусть он в этом конечно не признается, - Комачине отбрасывает влажную полоску шелковой ткани в сторону – в отличие от своей одноклассницы, фетишей по отношению к вещам она не имеет. Зато – что тут скрывать – ей явно пришлись по вкусу игрушки из чужой коробки, поэтому она застегивает на лодыжках Моро поножи, из всё той же кожи. Цепочка меж ними подлиннее, нежели меж наручами – позволяющая делать не широкие шаги при необходимости….или раздвигать ноги – ровно настолько, чтобы между ними кто-нибудь мог устроиться. – Хочешь, мы и его позовем? 

Предложение звучит вкрадчиво, знакомо-спокойно….обычно такие интонации предвещают скорую бурю и заставляют полукровку насторожиться. Нет, Повелительница Нитей точно не будет вмешивать Куроро в их игры но….она ведь не первый день знакома со Хисокой – знает – чужая фантазия невероятно буйная. Хисока тут же представляет, как Люцифер мог бы оказаться тут – нет, не просто придти, но его можно было бы приволочь и привязать….чтобы он смотрел. 

А чужие взгляды – всегда возбуждают неимоверно. Особенно если знать, что потом и самого их старосту параллели можно будет, как следует….Что именно как следует додумать не удается – она приглушенно вскрикивает, когда по ее ягодицам снова ударяет – но теперь совсем не рука. Девушка может лишь глаза скосить, чтобы увидеть короткую удобную рукоятку плетки из тяжелой кожи, и свисающие вниз хвосты. На ягодицах от этого удара теперь не просто пятна – но яркие полосы, рассекающие кожу алыми линиями. 

Мачи ударила ровно настолько, чтобы по-прежнему не сделать больно, но чертовски ощутимо, до жжения и вспышки внизу живота, до содрогнувшихся сладко мышц. А еще один спазм клоунесса ощутила от одного только вида этой хорошенькой, вспотевшей полицейской, в аккуратной фуражечке, с распущенными волосами – словно та только совершила хороший кросс за своей подозреваемой и теперь полнится желанием припомнить той каждое собственное приложенное к поимке усилие. 

Черт, когда сегодня Моро просила ее выпороть и изнасиловать, она не предполагала, что ее желание исполнится, вот таким образом – буквально через несколько часов, судя по темноте за окном, и в виде, какой ей мог представиться лишь в самой яркой эротической мечте. Девушка стиснула зубами кляп, чувствуя, как по подбородку уже начинает стекать тонкая струйка слюны – сглатывать с такой игрушкой во рту не очень-то удобно. 

-Не надо так смотреть, – Мачи позволила себе едва заметно усмехнуться, а затем ее лицо снова стало привычно серьезным, что в подобной ситуации лишь добавляло адреналина – ведь казалось, будто она совсем не в настроении, а значит ждать можно чего угодно. – Прекрасно представляю, о чем ты подумала, когда я произнесла всуе имя данчо, - прозвучало даже немного….мстительно, заставляя покрыться мурашками. 

Если бы Хисока могла – она бы сейчас губу закусила. Девушка выдохнула, притворно-невинно похлопала глазками, придавая лицу самое извиняющееся выражение ей доступное и вообще возможное с кляпом-то во рту. Полукровка выдохнула жалобно и умоляюще почти….приподнимая попку повыше. 

-Неужели мало? – Комачине приподняла скептически бровь. – Ну конечно, тебе мало, - вопрос был риторическим, да и ответить на него было некому – только если не словами, а движениями, что Моро и сделала, двинув задницей из стороны в сторону. – Такое ощущение, будто ты сучка в течке, - подобные слова заставили мышцы в промежности сжаться - их стянуло спазмом, ведь это фраза принадлежала изначально не Повелительнице Нитей, а Фэйтану – вот уж кто любил подобные штучки, опуская строящих ему глазки одноклассниц ниже уровня плинтуса. 

А ведь находились все новые и новые дурочки, год от года, рискующие приставать к симпатичному азиату и не представляющие какая откровенно остро-жесткая начинка у него внутри. Следом же за словами….последовал еще один удар, заставляющий Хисоку снова дернуться и заскулить почти, ведь частично он пришелся на набухшие от возбуждения половые губки. Бить правильно их милая скромница-умница ведь так же научилась наверняка у Фэйтана – штатный палач Гений Рёдан порой рассказывал под настроения некоторые вещи.…в процессе работы. Иногда и попробовать давал - мало ли, вдруг его рядом не будет, а в жизни пригодится? 

Вот и пригодилось, Фэйт, очень даже – мысль в голове Повелительницы Нитей вышла позабавленная, на фоне как обычно равнодушного снулого лица, не выражающего почти никаких эмоций. Такая маска прекрасно скрывала пожар внутри. А так же то, что под этим костюмом - Мачи мокрая не только от жары или пота, но и от возбуждения – ведь один только вид связанной Хисоки, уже оказался достаточным, чтобы собственное возбуждение ударило в голову. Как и все те разы, когда она позволяла Моро трахать себя в не самых удобных для сего процесса местах. 

Что уж говорить о чудесной картинке текущей между ног Хисоки смазки – та сползала по коже тонкими вязкими ручейками. Мачи выдохнула невольно-глухо от зрелища, а так же от того, как «кое-кому» по прежнему было мало, и этот самый «кто-то» продолжал ее дразнить, елозя по дивану. Обивка местами оказалась уже немного подранной чужими ногтями, а так же откровенно влажной. Комачине подозревала, что если включить верхний свет – она однозначно увидит достаточно трудно выводимые пятна на светлом материале. 

-Замри, Хисока, - проворила она хрипло. – Замри, или я прямо сейчас прекращу, оставляя тебя вот в таком состоянии, - откровенный блеф, ведь остановиться Повелительница Нитей не смогла бы уже при всем желании, но Моро послушалась – действительно перестала дергаться, только издала горлом жалобный просящий звук. Впрочем, не имело смысла праздновать победу. Во всей чужой фигуре читалось - малейшая слабость и Мачи из хозяйки положения станет жертвой. Хотя это точно не входило в ее планы на сегодня. 

Веер из полосок кожи лег на спину рыжей бестии, заставляя ту дернуться.…а затем разочарованно выдохнуть, когда она поняла что это не удар. Однако чужая кожа однозначно пошла мурашками, когда Мачи потянула плетку на себя, и водопад из теплых нагретых плоских полосочек прошелся по пояснице, по копчику, стек по ягодицам, задевая немного промежность. А затем Мачи отложила игрушку, и в комнате раздался уже знакомый данному помещению звук. 

Звук, с которым нитриловая перчатка оказывается натянута на влажноватую кожу руки. Зрачки Моро расширились, когда она поняла что ее скромница собирается сделать….она даже обернуться не успела, как ее поясницу оседлали, оказываясь лицом прямо к покрасневшим ягодицам со следами шлепков и ударов на них. Полоски уже немного побледнели - к утру, скорее всего, большая часть пройдет бесследно. Однако воспоминания….воспоминания останутся, точно так же как и некоторое время, это место будет явственно припекать, намекая о произошедшем. 

-Повторю тебе сегодняшний вопрос, - Мачи обернулась через плечо, выдавливая на пальцы смазку, жалеть которую она точно не собиралась. Практики у нее было не много, но примерно девушка вполне себе представляла, что делать.…да и ничего серьезного не планировала. Просто поиграть немного – точно так же, как и Моро сегодня с ней. – Ты – чистая? – От холодного жесткого тона, с коим Комачине обычно допрашивала пленных, Хисока чуть не кончила, глухо застонав и стискивая зубами кляп, а потом судорожно кивнула. 

Полукровка конечно не думала, что сегодня до такого дойдет, но она предпочитала иметь как можно меньше проблем при использовании любимых игрушек. Мачи на это может только дернуть уголком рта, обозначая усмешку, а затем поворачивается обратно и кладет ладонь одной руки – той, что не испачкана в смазке, на исполосованную кожу. Хотя….до исполосованного тут еще работать и работать. 

Она сжимает пострадавшее место, стискивает буквально своими длинными, чертовски сильными для столь хрупкой девушки пальчиками, вырывая из Моро еще один стон. Из чужого влагалища, от очередного спазма, толчком выходит смазка, капая вновь на обивку дивана. Мачи снова сжимает попку девушки, а потом этой же рукой несильно ударяет ее по внутренним сторонам бедер, заставляя развести ноги, насколько позволяет цепочка. Пальцы скользят меж ягодиц, открывая розовое колечко мышц. 

-Расслабься, - звучит почти как приказ. Но не ожидая его выполнения, пальцы другой руки, обильно покрытые смазкой, надавливают на вход – не сильно, не стремясь пока попасть внутрь, однако изрядно покрывая его прозрачной блестящей субстанцией облегчающей скольжение. Хисока выгибается в спине, сжимая в кулаках ткань обивки, слюна из заткнутого кляпом рта стекает по подбородку, падает на грудь, а сама девушка тихо выдыхает и пытается потереться о жестковатую поверхность, на которой лежит, сосками. Влажная от пота майка, сбившаяся под грудью, давит приятно, приподнимает и стягивает, но этого все равно слишком мало. Мачи же прижимает пальцы ко входу.…и ударяет чистой ладонью снова по одной из ягодиц. – Я сказала расслабиться, а не дергаться. Ты так плохо понимаешь? 

Звучит угрожающе почти и Моро не остается ничего, кроме как с тяжким вздохом покорно лечь на место, не смотря на горящее от возбуждения тело - каждая клеточка, каждый нерв сейчас на пределе чувствительности. Она бы кончила, наверное, еще от пары шлепков – но выпрашивать, пожалуй, не будет. Исключительно по тому, что тогда ее могут пытать намного дольше. Пытать удовольствием. Повелительница Нитей часто говорила, что кое-кому не хватает терпения – видимо, таким образом она сейчас пытается его своей однокласснице привить. И педагогический талант тут явно имеется - в отличие от обычных ситуаций, полукровка слушается – а куда ей еще деваться? 

Мачи удовлетворенно ощущает, как, подрагивая, расслабляется чужое тело, как Хисока дышит тяжело. Только теперь она чуть нажимает пальцами и проскальзывает немного внутрь, прямо через тугое колечко внешних мышц. Так узко. Так горячо. Пульсирующая слизистая прямой кишки обхватывает кончики пальцев, на что Повелительница Нитей сама закусывает нижнюю губу. По ней не просто течет - по ней уже ручьем льется пот, стекает по лицу, капает с подбородка на костюм и скатывается с разогретого изрядно латекса. 

Девушка поглаживает стенки осторожно, аккуратно – совсем не соответствуя предшествующим жѐстким словам и действиям – но она не хочет травм. Лишь понять - что именно ощущает ее одноклассница, раз за разом стремясь залезть во все дырочки чужого тела, потрогать, узнать реакцию, погладить и даже попробовать на вкус…..а может и всунуть внутрь какую-нибудь игрушку. 

Она желает понять….и она понимает – по тому, что, наверное, ощущает себя сейчас на чужом месте. Не так безумно и маниакально, как Хисока, но желание тугим узлом скручивается внутри, когда ей позволяют творить все, что вздумается, сопротивляясь скорее для вида и соблюдения неких эфемерных приличий. О Ками-сама. Хисока и приличия – два взаимоисключающих понятия. 

Мачи почти смеется мысленно от такого бреда….проскальзывая глубже, поступательно-отступательными движениями осторожно расширяя чужой вход, раскрывая и разминая мышцы. Ей повезло - Моро часто играет с собой - иначе она бы точно мучилась очень и очень долго. Но привыкшие к вторжению мышцы быстро раскрываются, а девушка под ней расслабляется, только постанывает глухо, уткнувшись лицом в собственные руки. Даже без какой-либо дополнительной стимуляции, Хисока с ее нервной возбудимостью – уже на грани оргазма. 

И в тот момент, когда этой рыжей бестии кажется, будто она сейчас вот-вот поймает волну – пальцы выскальзывают из ее тела. Повторяется то же самое, что и сегодня днем – можно сказать Хисока сама дала Мачи инструкцию к действию. А та прекрасно все запомнила, не смотря на свое возбужденное состояние и затянутый дымкой удовольствия, пополам со смущением, разум. Она стягивает перчатку, дует на влажную ладонь и с удовольствием смотрит на раскрытую, судорожно сокращающуюся дырочку.

Мышцы Моро подергиваются в предчувствии оргазма, но девушка не может его достигнуть, отчего внизу все наливается тяжестью, а тени жестко расчерчивают красивое лицо, придавая ей вид дикого духа из мифологии, который только и ждет, пока его оммедзи**** допустит ошибку – хотя бы малейшую. Острые ногти прорывают обивку дивана до дыр теперь, оставляют глубокие борозды в ткани вдоль подлокотника. Мачи же мысленно смеется, слыша такой, без сомнения, впечатляющий звук. 

Она надрывает упаковку презерватива – далеко не так умело, как это делала Хисока. По сути, ей вовсе никогда не доводилось совершать подобного – только наблюдать время от времени со стороны, когда у нее шли месячные, а Хисока не хотела считать их за проблему. В итоге, та просто одевала резинку на игрушки – чтобы в швы того или иного вибратора не забилась кровь. 

-Хм….желтый. Не совсем в цвет, но тон лежит близко, - девушка произнесла это настолько скучающим тоном. Даже молоко могло бы скиснуть, не то, что возбуждение пропасть. Однако клоунесса слишком хорошо этот тон знала – даже лучше всех остальных Пауков. Кроме Куроро разве что. За этим тоном пряталось желание потянуть время, немного помучить – крайне редко запускающее в Повелительницу Нитей свои коготки. И если ее поторопить – то может стать куда как хуже, ведь она почувствует что добилась своего. 

Поэтому Моро оставалось лишь сильнее стиснуть пластик кляпа, чувствуя, как возбуждение бежит по венам, как от него подрагивают руки и поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Она словно сверхчувствительная антенка улавливала сейчас любое чужое движение, запах, реагировала на каждый звук. И прекрасно различила тот, с которым Комачине одела на основание пробки презерватив. Вот только к тому моменту как девушка толкнулась меж расслабленных мышц, осторожно вставляя игрушку внутрь, а затем - вынимая, играя с чужой дырочкой, подразнивая и заодно разнося по основанию хвоста смазку, возбуждение уже схлынуло – не сильно, но отошло от грани, за коей лежала вожделенная разрядка. 

-Я чувствую, как ты хочешь мне что-то сказать. Нечто очень емкое и явно угрожающее, - Комачине произнесла это все-таки позволяя себе легкую улыбку на лице….после чего начала, наконец, вводить игрушку внутрь – осторожно, миллиметр за миллиметром, не смотря на то, что внутри все хлюпало, а чужие мышцы буквально засасывали пробку. Рыже-алый мех, действительно тон в тон к тому оттенку, что всегда выбирала для себя Моро, лег меж чужих ног, мягкой волной задевая внутренние поверхности бедер, приклеиваясь к ним буквально тут же из-за влаги, стекающей по коже. 

Хисока вцепилась своими ногтями в боковину дивана, насколько цепочки вообще позволяли ей вытянуть руки, и судорожно выдохнула, одновременно расслабляя мышцы через силу буквально – чтобы не устроить самой себе травму. Хотя Мачи и была аккуратно, но можно всегда получить повреждения, если пытаться сопротивляться. Полукровка этого не хотела – ни травм, ни сопротивляться, просто она была до такой степени возбуждена и взвинченно-взбудораженна, что все мышцы буквально спазмом вело от бессильной невозможности достичь оргазма. 

Моро всхлипнула, чувствуя как рассаженное немного, растраханное колечко мышц приятно жжет, как погружается в нее расширяющаяся к основанию игрушка – она немного больше, нежели купленная для Повелительницы Нитей, но ведь Хисока и куда дольше в игре, чем ее умница-красавица-скромница-одноклассница. Когда ограничитель касается ягодиц – она почти снова готова кончить, выгибаясь в спине, словно животное в течке. 

Девушка расцепляет медленно руки и стискивает ими собственную грудь, сжимает судорожно, трет и тянет, почти выкручивает соски, надеясь хотя бы так получить вожделенную разрядку. Она не может спорить – Мачи сейчас отомстила за то, как Моро отвлекала ее весь день, по полной программе.…и еще не много сверх того – за все те разы, когда одноклассница хватала через край, не в силах остановиться в своих играх. Да, Комачине было приятно, но потом ведь оказывалось, что она не успевает на встречу или что нужно срочно переодеваться, иначе кто-нибудь в школе обязательно поймет, чем эти двое занимались на перемене. Повелительница Нитей шипела и обещала отомстить.…каждый раз ничего толком не делая, если не считать вынесенных ее ворчанием мозгов.…но теперь похоже нашла на чем можно отыграться. 

Моро выдыхает через кляп судорожно, слюна уже ручейком стекает на ее гру̀ди, точно так же, как и смазка из влагалища течет на диван – но даже попытка поиграть с самой собой не приносит результата. Так всегда – сколько бы она не трогала собственное тело – удовольствия почти ноль. А вот трахая Мачи она могла кончить, даже не притрагиваясь к себе. Ну что же за напасть? Девушка застонала глухо, через кляп вышло пошло и вибрирующе. 

-Что-то не нравится, Моро? – Ласково уточнила, оборачиваясь к ней через плечо снова Комачине. – Ах, да - ты же не можешь мне ответить, - одноклассница покачала головой, словно сетуя на свою забывчивость. На такую издевку надо бы разозлиться, но Хисока чувствует лишь восхищение. Она только и в состоянии - впитывать каждой клеточкой своего тела любое действие и любые слова этой новой, не знакомой ей толком Повелительницы Нитей. 

Не девочка в сверхзакрытой школьной форме, но уверенная в себе молодая женщина – жесткая, красивая. Однако так же, это не мешает ей искать изъян в чужих действиях….пока, увы, не находя его. Этим полукровка тоже восхищается, и это ее тоже более чем возбуждает, будит инстинкты хищника. Она чувствует, как ее «наездница» соскальзывает с поясницы, следит внимательно за тем, как девушка встает на пол. Каблуки сапогов, идущих в комплекте с костюмом, цокают о доски паркета. 

В свете ночника, кожа Мачи, как и ее костюм – блестят, притягивают к себе внимание. Ее хочется облизать, потрогать всю, ощутить, как латекс сжимает в своих объятиях стройное сильное тело. А потом распаковать подарочек и попробовать на вкус каждый миллиметр чужого тела. В этот момент Мачи смотрит на нее…и улыбается. 

-Я совсем забыла, - произносит девушка и берет с журнального столика.…ушки. Она аккуратно закрепляет их на рыжеволосой голове, игнорируя совершенно то, как заострилось чужое лицо, как золотые глаза хищно смотрят за каждым ее жестом. – Вот так гораздо лучше, - произносит Повелительница Нитей и запускает пальцы ласково в чужие волосы.…чтобы взять крепко, оттягивая голову Хисоки наверх и заставляя глядеть прямо себе в лицо. – Мне не нравится, как ты на меня смотришь, - произносит мягко. – Моро - или сейчас придешь в себя, сунув инстинкты в задницу к своему чудесному хвостику, или на этом наша игра прекратится. Возьми себя в руки….чтобы я не была вынуждена тебя наказать, - слова почти обжигают, на смотря на шелковый тон, каким Комачине обычно говорит с младшеклассниками. 

Хисока может только судорожно втянуть носом воздух.…а затем прикрыть на мгновение глаза. И правда, она почти позволила своим внутренним жестким чувствам выбраться на волю. Ее срывало время от времени с нарезки.…но Повелительница Нитей всегда – раз от раза - прекрасно находила нужную пощечину, чтобы привести одноклассницу в чувство. Эта девушка – единственная, кому было дозволено такое. Единственная, кому Моро разрешала подобное. А остальных – всех, включая Куроро – рыжая бешеная лисица просто порвал бы в кровавые лоскуты. 

-Давай, Хисока, - пытаясь взять себя в руки, девушка даже не заметила толком, как Мачи села на край дивана рядом с ней и теперь этот шепот щекотал основание шеи. – Приходи в себя, и мы поиграем еще. А я освобожу твой рот – он мне ооочень понадобится вскоре, - от подобных слов, не свойственных Мачи, Моро стонет глухо….и действительно берет чувства под контроль. Она смотрит вбок теперь - в золотых глазах только вожделение, желание, а безумие снова растворилось в глубине узких, как щелки, зрачков. Мачи на это прикасается губами к ее щеке, собирает соль с кожи кончиком языка, а потом разжимает пальцы и встает.

Едва слышно звенит пряжка кляпа, после чего шарик откидывают в сторону – в угол дивана. Все равно обивка уже безнадежно испорчена - даже если химчистка отстирает пятна, то разрезы и прорехи от ногтей - даже зашитые - будут привлекать внимания. Ненужное внимание. Хисока же судорожно облизывает губы, ощущая, как саднят уголки рта, на ее щеках остались следы от ремешков, впрочем - они достаточно быстро пройдут. 

-Ты моя любимая садистка, - произносит возбужденно скрипуче-низко Моро. – Что теперь? Зачем тебе мой ротик? Хочешь, чтобы я тебя облизала всю? Только скажи, - она усмехается и смотрит из под ресниц так, что у Мачи внизу живота все тяжелеет. Можно кончить под подобным взглядом, даже не прикасаясь к самой себе. Хочется просто раздвинуть ноги и позволить сделать все что угодно, лишь бы продолжала так смотреть – как на центр вселенной, как на единственное существующее в этом мире для клоунессы существо, которое она готова съесть заживо – только бы не отпускать никуда. 

-Думаю, мы найдем ему и более интересное применение – Комачине не может позволить себе сдаться сейчас, только от одних лишь чужих взглядов и интонаций. – Но в любом случае, мне сначала нужно избавиться от лишней одежды….пока я в обморок от жары не упала, - она едва заметно усмехается, скидывая наконец чертовы сапоги и ступая влажными ногами в мокрых насквозь чулках на паркет. С другой стороны – это капрон, он быстро высохнет, стоит его снять. 

-Позволишь помочь? – Хисока подается вперед, хоть из-за цепочек, которые, при желании, можно было бы и порвать на самом деле, она не может особо дергаться. Но и развязать себя не просит. Во-первых Повелительница Нитей на это не пойдет, прекрасно зная что кое-кто тут, может не сдержаться и кинуться на нее. Во-вторых – ей нравится подобное – придает остроты и интереса. 

-Позволю, - Мачи будто пробует это слов на вкус, произносит – точнее выдыхает – практически по буквам, с глубокой интонацией, свойственной скорее Куроро, имеющему некие королевские замашки. Это одна из черт, заставляющих клоунессу желать добраться до него, дабы услышать такие интонации совсем не в благопристойном ракурсе и положении. А из уст девушки стоящей напротив, выходит и вовсе невероятно – сводя с ума почти. Они смотрят друг на друга долгую секунду, прекрасно читая мысли и чувства сейчас по глазам. 

В полумраке комнаты радужки Комачине – почти черные и толком даже не увидишь границу со зрачком. Но острое зрение Хисоки все равно выхватывает то мгновение, когда от темного взгляда рыжеволосой бестии, обещающего и дразнящего, эти самые зрачки расширяются, почти заливая собой радужку – бездонные провалы, тихий омут за которым прячутся такие силы, о каких их одноклассники даже не догадываются. 

Повелительница Нитей подходит вплотную – в отличие от той же Моро она не виляет бедрами и не стремится никого соблазнить, но ее прямая спина и легкий шаг – выдают кровь ставшую королевской от того как Мачи сама себя воспитала, а не из-за рождения. Нет, Повелительницами не рождаются – ими становятся. Комачине ставит ногу на диван, упираясь пальчиками в твердые подушки. Хисока садится плавно – как хищное животное – обхватывает руками чужую коленку, и наклоняется лицом к линии чулка не скрытой латексными короткими шортиками комбинезона. 

Ее губы притрагиваются к пылающей буквально, огненно-горячей коже, прижимаются плотно в целомудренном почти поцелуе….прежде чем приоткрыться, выпуская наружу островатый ярко-алый язык, тут же начинающий собирать капельки влаги. Мачи выдыхает невольно, глядя на красноволосую макушку и больше чувствуя, нежели видя, происходящее из-за высохших уже, чуть пушащихся мягких прядей. Моро игнорирует теперь свое собственное возбуждение.…даже можно сказать подстегивает его при этом совершенно не удовлетворяя, медленно отслеживая ртом кружевную резинку чулок….а потом подцепляет зубами и тянет на себя, руками в это время оглаживая линию сильных мышц от колена к щиколотке. 

Капрон отлипает с влажно-непристойным звуком – будто кожу с кого-то снимают, и Комачине едва ощутимо вздрагивает, а потом мысленно смеется от подобной ассоциации. Мысленно – по тому, что не может выдавить из себя сейчас вслух и звука. Хисока же дотягивает чулок до колена, а дальше отпускает, собираясь перехватывать его руками, ведь будучи скованной она, к сожалению, лишена изрядной части своей подвижности. 

Повелительница Нитей усмехается, глядя на чужое довольное лицо и затуманенные возбуждением золотые глаза….а потом толкает девушку, отчего та падает на спину, охнув…и ногу ставят теперь ей на грудь – точнее ровно меж грудей, чуть ниже выемки ключиц, впрочем, не надавливая сильно. 

-Продолжай, - это снова звучит как приказ, на который Хисоке остается лишь застонать глухо, стискивая ноги меж собой, потирая коленом о колено. Мышцы сокращаются, сладкий спазм кружит голову, клоунесса ощущает как давит сзади игрушка, но этого чертовски мало все еще. Она протягивает руки вверх и цепляет чулок, чтобы наконец снять его полностью, а потом огладить оголившуюся мокрую нежную кожу. 

-Второй? – Спрашивает эта рыжая бестия – таким хриплым и возбужденным тоном, словно ей на ножку дали потрогать, а чего поинтересней. Мачи кивает медленно, по вискам струятся капельки пота, взгляд у нее сейчас не менее шальной, пусть она и пытается спрятаться за маской привычной невозмутимости. И Моро пользуется этим - изворачивается, сто̀ит только лишь ее отпустить, убрав ногу. Стекает буквально на пол, становясь на колени, а затем, вцепляясь в линию чулка, и стаскивая его медленно, покусывая при этом внутреннюю поверхность чужого бедра, утыкаясь лицом в пах девушки, четко обрисованный сейчас латексом. 

Каждая припухлость, каждая линия видна и сводит с ума. Клоунесса легко расправляется с чулком – даже возможно излишне быстро. А потом трется носом о сладкий пирожочек, даже через запах материала костюма ощущая кисловато-сладкую ноту возбуждения девушки. Да и как ее не ощутить, если вместе с потом, по внутренним сторонам бедер стекает смазка – немного, ибо шортики плотно прижаты к коже, но можно спорить – изнутри все уже скользкое, влажное. 

Хисока не может сдержаться - обхватывая чужие бедра и прикусывая пухлые складки прямо перед своим лицом, не сильно - однако ощутимо, облизывая латекс так, словно может подобным образом добраться до скрытой им сладкой плоти. Тело Мачи пульсирует под костюмом, горит почти, латекс скрипит под пальцами. Моро прижимается щекой блаженно – будто к святыне – к чужому бедру….а потом выдыхает. 

-Тебе надо раздеться, сладкая, - голо почти нормальный сейчас, и пусть смотрит она все еще шальным взглядом, но на дне зрачков что-то иное – жесткая воля, позволяющая Моро обуздывать своих демонов ЕСЛИ она того сама ЖЕЛАЕТ. – Ты сейчас сваришься и упадешь с тепловым ударом, - она почти шепчет, убеждая, на что Мачи выдыхает и кивает медленно – тянет за молнию комбинезона вниз, на что та почти не поддается – кажется будто материал намертво к коже прикипел. – Тшшш, - клоунесса видит как девушка дергает за язычок грозя оторвать его к чертовой матери, потом протягивает руки вверх, насколько позволяют цепочки. – Этот костюм, если что состоит из деталей, - она улыбается тонко, и Комачине не может понять как можно быть такой сосредоточенно-спокойной. 

Повелительница Нитей ведь знает что Моро сейчас долбит изнутри безумным напряжением возбуждение, она знает как сильно оно воздействует на чужие мозги – однако ее всегда поражала эта способность рыжей бестии сжимать свои чувства в кулак. Пусть и не часто полукровка так делала, но ведь могла. И сейчас с этой уверенностью подцепляет швы, тянет за них странно…после чего средняя часть комбинезона просто расходится, обнажая тело и выпуская тепло наружу, позволяя вдохнуть полной грудью.…кончить практически от облегчения, под чужой тихий смех, расползающийся в полумраке по всем углам комнаты. 

На Мачи теперь лишь верх – как топик, и короткие шортики. Хисока смеется, снова обхватывая руками чужие бедра, а затем переходит на тихое хихиканье острыми осколками касающееся кожи, когда начинает вылизывать линию кожу возле самой границы латекса, словно и низ этого костюмчика желает зубами содрать. Мачи выдыхает еще раз ощущая мурашки, и то что готова сдаться практически уже…но стоит Моро встать, с победным блеском в золотых глазах, как она толкает девушку обратно на диван. 

-Не так просто, - произносит усмехаясь. Хисока моргает сначала недоуменно, потом уже с откровенным острым интересом и скользит взглядом по дивану где разложены притащенные из комнаты игрушки. 

-О, - ее зрачки расширяются предвкушающе, когда Мачи берет черный страпон из бархатистого на ощупь материала, застегивает легко лямки на поясе – прямо поверх латексных шортиков, видимо, чтобы Моро точно не добралась до нее раньше времени. Это ей знакомо – Хисока не раз делала то же самое, сложно было не запомнить последовательность действий. – Боги, милая моя, ты сегодня решила во все тяжкие пойти? – Клоунесса облизывается невольно, смотрит жадно.

-Ты же хотела, кажется, сегодня днем поработать ртом и грудью - ну так вперед. Не все же перед Куроро ею трясти, - интонация Комачине выходит чуточку ядовитой, заставляя облизнуться ее партнершу, ведь в этих словах слышится не ревность однако неравнодушие к тому что Повелительница Нитей похоже так же, пусть и подспудно, считает своей собственностью. Моро может, и хотела бы ответить что-то интересное, однако ее берут за волосы и буквально притягивают к чужому паху. 

Впрочем, она ведь совсем не против – сжимает пальцами бедра Мачи, стискивает буквально специально, чтобы потом темно-синие, практически черные синяки остались. И берет в рот – сначала облизывает головку, потом пропускает игрушку глубже в горло. Смотрится столь непристойно….теперь уже Комачине впору пожалеть о том, что это не ее собственный член, а всего-навсего игрушка из секс-шопа. Складывается к тому же впечатление что кое у кого тут совершенно отсутствует рвотный рефлекс – учитывая насколько глубоко заглатывает девушка внутрь эту самую игрушку. И откуда у нее такой опыт, Мачи сейчас знать даже не хочет, на самом деле, прекрасно представляя сколько уже парней пострадало от действий сей рыжей бестии. 

А она ведь и на данчо глаз положила. От этой мысли, Повелительница Нитей чувствует странно – вспышку раздражения….пополам с возбуждением. Главное, чтобы Куроро никогда не узнал о том, насколько возбуждает Мачи фантазия, в которой Моро имеет его вот такой игрушкой на этом самом чертовом подранном диване. Клоунесса же в этот момент смотрит на нее снизу вверх, отпуская наконец, и вместо того, обхватывая руками собственные груди – чтобы сжать ими основание игрушки, стиснуть и потереть хорошенько. А во взгляде – шальном, с яркими искрами, читается - она прекрасно в курсе, о чем ее умница-красавица-тихоня-староста думает. 

Этот взгляд поглощает почти, уговаривает подумать над подобным развлечением, ведь стоит только Мачи захотеть – Куроро будет тут, связанный, готовый к употреблению и плевать, сколько членов Рёдана его там обычно стерегут. Хисока ему даже основание члена розовой ленточкой в тон к волосам Повелительницы Нитей перевяжет. Мачи усмехается невольно на такую мысль, слишком в данное мгновение заманчиво она воспринимается воспаленным разумом, разгоряченным хлюпающими звуками и видом Хисоки сосущей игрушку так, будто это настоящий член, могущий кончить ей в рот. 

Однако на самом деле сейчас куда больше Куроро ее занимает происходящее здесь и сейчас. Девушка сжимает руки в чужих волосах, буквально силой отрывая от себя припиявившуюся клоунессу, толкает ее на диван – лицом в подушку, жестко и молча, по тому что время слов давно прошло. Она, увы не Хисока которая может говорить непристойности и обмениваться остротами даже на грани оргазма. Моро лишь охнуть успевает, как ее шлепают по заднице, заставляя приподнять ту повыше, и послушно подставляется, издавая громкий стон – наверняка прекрасно слышимый на улице через распахнутые окна и настежь открытую дверь балкона. 

Мачи сжимает кожу на чужих ягодицах, разводит большими пальцами губки влагалища жестко в стороны, наваливаясь верху, заставляя уткнуть носом в драную обивку и заскулить тихо от ощущения упирающейся в колечко мышц влагалища головки игрушки. Комачине трется страпоном меж чужих губок, задевая клитор, размазывая смазку которой там итак все заляпано. Он направляет себя рукой, отпуская чужую задницу, наконец – вряд ли Хисока сможет еще долго терпеть. 

Ее мышцы итак уже подрагивают от напряжения. Мачи кусает чужую шею сзади, прямо под линией крашеных волос, оставляя яркую метку – одну единственную. Это конечно, если не считать полос от кожаных ремешочков плети на чужой заднице, что сойдут к утру наверно. Рыжая бестия же может только глухо стонать по мере того как чувствует растяжение и наполнение – медленное, уверенное. Она так возбуждена что слизистая набухла из-за притока крови и внутри чертовски туго, что мешает зайти быстро с первой попытки. 

-Будь ты парнем и у тебя бы случился первый раз сегодня, - Хисока не может сдержаться от тихого смешка, а потом выгибается фактически, когда чужие руки ложатся на ее груди и сжимают так, что упругая плоть, как тесто между пальцев выползает. 

-Поговори мне тут еще, - звучит почти угрожающие, заставляя рыжую содрогнуться из-за столь жесткого и будоражащего тона. 

-А ты меня заткни, - выдыхает полукровка и сама подается навстречу, показывая нужный угол. Мачи щурится, стискивает пальцы сильнее, наверняка и на груди Моро оставляя теперь синяки. Девушка чуть отодвигает будра, выходя из податливого тела, вырывая практически сожалеющий вздох.…чтобы войти обратно с хлюпающим непристойным звуком, с влажным шлепком бедер о тугую задницу. Хисока стонет теперь куда громче, похоже стремясь оповестить всех и каждого из соседей о том, чем они тут занимаются. И получает по заднице ладонью, для чего Мачи приходится освободить одну руку. Звук выходит что надо – тоже громкий, хлесткий. – Нет, так я точно молчать не буду, - Моро смеется теперь – ровно до следующего толчка. 

Остается лишь смириться, ведь искать кляп нет ни сил, ни желания.…да и рано либо поздно, живущие рядом с ними люди все равно бы поняли чем тут занимаются время от времени. Поэтому Комачине просто снова двигается, извлекая из Хисоки потрясающе пошлые звуки один за одним – и чувствуя как вторя этим звукам внутри подрагивает удовольствие. Мышцы горят уже от напряжения в некоей мере, внизу живота свернулся тяжелый сладкий узел – от того что она возбуждена донельзя, от латекса, продолжающего сжимать ее туго….и от ремня трущего прямо между ног, там, где итак давит материал шорт – прямо по воспаленному от притока крови клитору. 

Хисока уже не стонет даже, и тихо скулит на одной ноте – возбуждение в ее теле достигло того предела когда даже избыточная стимуляция никак не позволяет перейти через грань и получить разрядку – нервы слишком раздражены, кажется будто ее пытают удовольствием С одной стороны хочется продолжать и продолжать, но с другой – наконец получить разрядку. – Мааачи, - выдыхает девушка низко, глухо, царапая обивку многострадального дивана. 

-Ты забыла «пожалуйста», - выдыхает повелительница Нитей в чужое ушко, прикусывая край розовой раковины показавшейся из-за алых волос. Впрочем не смотря на слова, Комачине вдвигается внутрь последний раз – до самого основания, и просовывает руку вниз, с силой погладив чужой живот, скользнув по светлым волоскам в паху.…чтобы сжать пальцами чужой клитор, заставляя Хисоку содрогнуться, закусив губу до крови. 

Девушка напрягается, как натянутая струна, мышцы бешено пульсируют вокруг игрушки….а потом выдыхает, словно из нее весь воздух выпустили, и обмякает. Кажется будто она потеряла сознание, поэтому Мачи вздрагивает, приподнимается на руках, выскальзывая из чужого тела. – Хисока? – звучит тихо и неуверенно. Встревожено. По вискам струится пот, они обе насквозь мокрые, слипшиеся. Девушка осторожно отцепляет карабин наручей от ошейника, гладит чужое плечо не зная – должно ли быть так. 

Может позвонить Фэйтану? – возникает глупая и судорожная мысль в голове….а в следующий момент, клоунесса резко напрягается, и переворачивается в мгновение ока на спину. Цепочка от наручей оказывается закинута за чужую спину, Мачи с писком падает сверху не удержавшись, так как чужие объятия сжимаются СЛИШКОМ тесно. Прямо напротив – ярко горящие восторгом и жаждой реванша золотые глаза. 

-А теперь, сладкая моя, я покажу тебе как это делается, – Моро смеется так, что по коже бегут мурашки, внутри же - удовольствие и предвкушение распускаются яркими соцветиями. Мачи выдыхает, расслабляясь, позволяя перевернуть ее на спину, уложить на лопатки и нависнуть сверху, словно Моро – демон из древних легенд. Она лишь чуть раздвигает ноги, чтобы той было удобнее устроиться между ними. Обивку они сменят немного позже. И точно не скажут Куроро когда тот придет помочь подготовиться к следующему экзамену, почему так странно улыбаются, когда он сядет на этот самый многострадальный несчастный диван. Хотя….кто знает? Может и счастливый.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Оммёдзи — человек, практикующий Оммёдо, традиционное японское оккультное учение. К умениям оммёдзи относят всевозможные гадания, изгнание злых духов и защита от проклятий


End file.
